


Home & Family.

by PanderrynRose



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood - Fandom, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: #Don’t copy to another site, Anxiety, Forgive Me, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanderrynRose/pseuds/PanderrynRose
Summary: Realizing that he is no longer happy or healthy situation with his family, job or home, Tim Drake chooses to leave his home and family without saying goodbye, effectively disowning himself. After setting up a new life--one that's happier for himself--Tim struggles when old ties pull him back to his old lifestyle and home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768072) by [Louissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa). 



> OK, so.....  
> I'm completely new here, and this is my first time posting a fic. I have no idea how to tag, or anything. So forgive me if I'd done anything wrong.

It’d simply been the last straw. When he’d come back to the mansion that night, Tim had been exhausted. He’d just wrapped up a case that had drained him—human trafficking—and all he wanted to do was to curl up and sleep for the next month after taking his anti-depressants and anti-anxiety medication.  

_Knowing my luck, I won’t even get a full three hours before everything goes sideways again._ Tim mused to himself as he pulled into the secret entrance to the Batcave. _Why am I here? I was basically pushed out in everything except actual space._ Running on auto-pilot, Tim pulled his car into its normal spot.    
“What are you doing here? We do not need you.” Damien’s voice called to Tim across the cave.

_Jesus. I’ve just gotten here. Give me five minutes and I’ll be out of your sight and you can go back to being the only Robin in the room._ Stepping out of his car, Tim simply stood and walked toward the stairs. _Don’t engage, just go to bed. You’re in no condition to talk to the Demon. Or keep your temper cool._

“Disgrace. Answer me.” Damien’s’ voice once again rang out.

_I need to sleep before I kill you, pure-blood. I’m tired. Don’t tempt the man whose been running on literally three hours of sleep for these past six days._   

“Failure. Bet even your parents would not be proud of the choices you made.” Damien’s’ voice called one more time, and Tim felt his anger flare. _He’s probably right, and I wish the damn bullet hadn’t missed me tonight._ Turning on his heel, Tim started to fire off a retort when something struck his shoulder. Pain flared up and down his arm as Tim stared, shocked at the sight of a small batarang buried in his shoulder. Pulling it out, Tim watched in horrified fascination as blood dripped. His costume had protected him for the most part, but that didn’t excuse the action.   _I’m done._

Tim stood, looking down at the small batarang that Damien had thrown at him. Blood dripped off the tip that had embedded itself into his shoulder. Slowly, the blood dripped off the tip, as Tim looked up at Damien.  
“Is this what you wanted? Blood? Proof that you have a tie to B that I don’t? Because here ya go.” Throwing the batarang at Damien’s feet, Tim started up the stairs. “Here’s your proof. Now go fuck yourself and leave me alone.”

“Tim.” Bruce’s voice echoed off the walls, but Tim found his ability to care basically gone. Pressing a hand into his bleeding shoulder, Tim made his way upstairs. Slipping into his room, Tim locked his door and moved to the attached bathroom without even bothering to turn on the lights. He knew his way around well enough, even if his room wasn’t the cleanest. Shedding his uniform along the way, Tim prayed that everyone would leave him alone.

  _Not that the lock will do anything if B wants to get in, but maybe he’ll leave me alone for the night._ Pulling out the bandages—that were basically stashed in every room of the house, because of who lived there—Tim quickly cleaned and addressed the small wound on his shoulder. It required a small stitch, but other than that it just needed to be bandaged. _I could fix it so that it would all be over. Throw myself into a fight with the next major baddie to escape. It wouldn’t be hard._

Moving back into his bedroom, Tim flopped down on the bed. Tears sprung to his eyes, but he choked them back. _Screw the meds and I’m just going to bed. I’d have to eat something, anyway, and I don’t want to leave here._ His shoulder had him hissing in pain. It wasn’t much more than a sting, but it still carried with it the pain of his adoptive father doing nothing on his behalf as his demon seed had been the instigator. _Hell, maybe I could just stay holed up in here. No one would look for me. Hell, no one would care if I died._ Sitting up, Tim sighed. _OK, I need to take my meds._ Snagging the beef jerky he kept in his room, he choked some down before taking his meds.

  _God damnit. How long am I going to be able to keep this up? I already have to run every morning to keep up with the others, to struggle to maintain the physical health needed for this ‘job’. I work just as hard during the day, and then I come back here and work even harder at night. Most times I don’t take my meds because I can’t find time to eat. And then…. I can’t control the thoughts. This isn’t……._

Standing up, Tim walked back to the bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror, he did his best to take a frank assessment of himself. 

_I’m super pale, I look exhausted, and I’m more bruised and cut up than any of the thugs that any of us beat up. Why do I do this to myself?_ Running a hand over his face and then through his hair, Tim turned his back and leaned against the counter. Staring down at his feet, Tim tired to reason his way through the pain he felt. _I do it for my family._

_Family?!_ A small voice asked from the back of his head. _You mean the ‘family’ that just threw a batarang at you? Seriously. That’s not family. Even if you don’t count the Demon, B let him do that to you. And the others—for the most part—have shown Dami nothing but support. They let you get pushed out. You pushed your way in, originally. B didn’t want another Robin. But you forced your way in. And as soon as he could, he outed you once again. Is that really what family means? Why do you let them do this to you? Why do you do this to yourself?_

Searching his soul for a few moments, Tim realized something. “I don’t know.” His voice was quiet and ragged at the admission. “I don’t know why I keep doing this. Why I stay here.” _Maybe this is just a depressive funk. I should wait until the meds fully kick in._

Hearing the lock on his door being picked, Tim moved back to his bed, and laid down. _Look dead. That’s what everyone tells you. You look dead when you’re asleep._

He felt sleep encroach on the back of his eyes, singing like a siren.  The small voice was all that kept him awake. _Don’t sleep. Not yet. You need to decide if you’re going to keep doing this, and what that might cost you._

The door opened, and Bruce stepped in. He moved silently toward the bed, where Tim was modulating his breath to make it look like he was sleeping. “Tim? You awake?” Bruce’s voice was quiet, but it carried twin tones of concern and censure.

Saying nothing, not moving a muscle, Tim pretended as hard as he could to be asleep. _Go away, go AWAY, GO away._

Sighing, Bruce moved to his bedside table, and placed something down on it. “Here’s to hoping you’ll see this note in the morning. Lord knows your room is enough of a mess to lose it.” Muttering about Tim’s room, Bruce left, closing the door behind him.

Waiting a few moments—to make sure that B wasn’t going to enter again—Tim flipped over and picked up the note. Turning on the bedside lamp, Tim scanned it.

Tim:

Don’t tell Damien to go fuck himself. I really don’t need him knowing those words as of yet. He already terrifies court reporters. The wound he gave you wasn’t even that big a deal….

Reading that, Tim felt something in him snap, and then resolve. Crumpling the note up without bothering to read the rest, Tim tossed it away from him.

_It’s not that I’m just in a depressive funk. They don’t care. I need to figure out how to get out of here._ Creeping to his desk, Tim pulled out his laptop and started to research.

_Big cities with heroes who live there are out. While I don’t know if Batman will ask his friends for help, I don’t want to risk that he does. Bruce might ask them instead._  That took away a big chunk of the United States. But—surprisingly—most of the central mid-west states were still a possibility

_OK, So, Midwest states. I don’t want to be too close to Kansas. So that probably rules out Colorado. However, Wyoming looks OK, as does Montana. I don’t know if any villains make those areas their ‘vacation’ areas, though._ Leaning back from the desk, Tim pressed a hand against the bridge of his nose as he tried to think.

_I need to get there, but there are only a few ways to do so. Flying is out, unless I’m willing to wait to learn how to fly. That leaves car, trains, and boat. I don’t think a boat or train would work. It would take too long and would be easy to track. So, I think I’m driving._

Turning to look at his room, Tim scanned all the items he had. _I need to take my medication, I need to take clothing. I can’t take my car—too easy to track. So, I’m going to have to buy a new one—a used one. That should help it look more normal._

_Bruce is going to send dogs after you no matter what._ The little voice said, seemingly worried.

_He will. But I’m not going to make it easy on him. Besides, I’m almost an adult…._ Clicking on the calendar app, Tim was shocked. It was July 16th.   _I’m legally an adult and in charge of my trust fund in three days. That should make this easier._

Looking up at the wall opposite his desk, Tim studied the photographs of everyone. _I’ll be giving up my family. Is this really the best idea? Maybe it is a depressive funk._

Checking his watch, Tim noted that his meds should’ve started to kick in. _So, how do I feel? Angry, lost, sad, and tired._

_Sleep on it._ The voice was quiet. _If you don’t feel this way in the morning, reconsider. But you have a gut feeling on this, Tim._

Shutting down his laptop, Tim moved back to bed, and closed his eyes. This time, he didn’t resist sleep as it overcame him.

And waking up to a piercing screech from his phone, Tim groaned, reached for it. He only succeeded in knocking it off the bedside table where he’d placed it.

_Can I kill it? Please? I just want to sleep. I don’t want to be awake._ Blearily opening his eyes, Tim reached down, and picked it up.

Looking at the number, Tim sighed and answered. “Hi, Maria. What’s up?”

“Where are you? Are you OK?” Maria—a coworker—was a little panicked as she spoke.

“Yeah, I’m fine. What’s going on?” Leaning on one elbow, Tim contemplated falling face first into his pillow.

“Oh, it’s just weird that you didn’t call in sick today. I mean, you’re almost always here before I am, and you weren’t here at nine. I wanted to make sure you were OK.”

“Wha time is it?” Tim mumbled, losing the will to be upright and falling back to being horizontal.

“Tim, it’s like 9:45. That’s why I was so worried. You’re normally here at 7:50.” Maria voice was calm now.

“Shoot. Sorry. Forgot to set alarm last night. Didn’t manage to get a lot of sleep. Do you need me today? Because if not, I’m probably gonna catch up on some sleep.”

“Hmm….” Maria’s voice was quiet as she thought. “I can reschedule anything important for tomorrow. It’s just going to be jam-packed.”

“Works for me. I’ll see you tomorrow. Sorry about scaring you.” Tim mumbled, and he smiled as Maria chirped back a cheerful “See you tomorrow.”

Hanging up, Tim placed his phone back on the bedside table and went back to sleep.

When he surfaced again, it was 3 PM and all in the house was quiet. Sitting up and stretching sore muscles, Tim climbed to his feet, and then moved to the shower grabbing and downing his jerky before once again taking his meds.

Shedding the PJs, Tim stepped into the shower, with the hot water on full-blast. Keeping his eyes closed, he let the water run over him, relaxing him. Something deep in his stomach clenched. _So what do we think?_

Opening his eyes, Tim picked up the shampoo. _No more of this. I’m done._

_What do we need to do, then?_ The voice asked.

_I need to plan my way out. I will leave day after tomorrow. I can’t take my phone—easy way to track me. My laptop has a signature that Bats would be able to follow.  SO that’s out. I need to get a folder of info on my trust fund, and then I’ll have to move my money from work/’work’. Also, I need to get any necessary documents I need. So, health, schooling, and banking.  That will have to be an account that I manage online. I’ll move some of it to another account once I get where I’m going. That way, I will be able to pull cash as necessary._

Rubbing shampoo into his hair, Tim went over the rest of the plan.  _I’ll pull about 600 bucks to get me to Wyoming. After that, I’ll use some of my trust fund while I’m there. I’ll move the money mid-trip so that it looks like I’m somewhere in the Carolinas or Kentucky. With any luck, I should be able to move my cash again once I’m settled. I’ll leave from work on the day after tomorrow and drop it off at a used car lot. I’ll have to pick a few cars, but if I pay in cash they shouldn’t be able to trace the car. I will need to get it modified somehow, so they won’t simply be able to put out a BOLO for the car._

Letting the water run over him, Tim leaned back against the wall. _Running from the world’s best detective is going to be difficult. He will find me eventually. I just won’t make it easy to find me, at least not at first. As soon as I’m set, I’ll have to face….all of them._

Flipping off the water, Tim moved into his room. _I need to pack._

Throwing in all the clothes he wanted to take, and other small items, Tim looked around his room. Bruce was out of the house, so securing documents was also easy. After making sure he had those, he looked over his room. Most of what he had in here was related to cases of his. He wouldn’t need to take any of that. Glancing back at his photo collage wall, Tim stopped.

_Should I take any of these with me?_ The wall was simply covered with photos of family members, with a landscape or sports photo mixed in. Each held their own memory.  Tim and Dick, when they’d first met. Bruce, when he’d come to pick Tim up after his dad had passed.

Looking toward the center, Tim’s eyes fell on the family portrait from last year. It’d been a hassle getting everyone together. _Dick had to get back from Cali, and Jason swore up and down he wasn’t part of the family. Dami said that unless a ‘real’ photographer was going to take the picture, he wasn’t going to be in it. Bruce had to deal with all of us to get it._  Tim had been behind the camera, and thus was not a part of the photo.

Walking over, he took it off the wall. _Even if it was bad, there were moments of good that deserve to be remembered._  Moving back to the bag he’d packed, Tim gently wrapped the picture in a T-shirt and placed it in the bag. Throwing in a few odds n’ ends, Tim mentally walked through the plans one more time.

_I’ll stay at a safe house tonight. No need to enrage and risk the beast._

_After packing, I’ll get all my cases in order so others can finish them._

After a handful of hours, Tim had managed to get every case file organized and put away in their own separate folder as well as having cleaned the room. Leaving the case folders on his desk, Tim checked his phone for the time.  _Is it safe to go out now?  8:45. It should be safe to go out soon._ Glancing out the window, the sun was starting to set. _Maybe I should just head out after twilight. I don’t want to run into any of them._ Glancing at the packed bag

Standing up, Tim stretched. The night had started to fall, and he had no intention of waiting any longer than he had to in order to get the heck out of here. While it was a too early for his patrol, he could move things from the mansion into the safe house he planned on using that night.

Moving downstairs—and then to the batcave—Tim did his best to avoid human detection. He’d already pulled on his uniform but had also pulled on jeans and a jacket over his costume. Slinging his stuff into his car, Tim was about to climb in when Bruce’s voice stopped him.

“Tim., I have a question or two for you.” Bruce’s voice called from the elevator, which Tim hadn’t noticed descending.

_Shit. He knows. Fuck._ “Yes?” Tim asked, trying to sound as obedient as possible.

“Did you get my note? And why weren’t you at work today?” Bruce’s voice wasn’t cold, but it did have an edge of Batman’s ice surrounding it.

“I did, I won’t swear around Damien anymore and I super sleep deprived and slept past my alarm. I decided to catch up on some sleep and thus, stayed home.” Tim leaned against the side of the car.

Bruce crossed over to him and leaned against the other side. His tone softened to that of a concerned parent. “OK. Is your shoulder still hurting? Is it going to affect you tonight?”

“I thought you knew it wasn’t that serious. I’ll be fine.” Looking away, Tim pressed his hand to his shoulder. Luckily, the fabric between muffled the pain so that it was next to nothing. “See? I’m OK.”

Bruce didn’t look satisfied, but he let it go. “Ok. Be safe tonight.”

Nodding, Tim refused to meet Bruce’s gaze as he swung into the drivers’ seat of his car. Flipping on the engine, Tim quickly pulled out and raced toward the safe house.

The night’s patrols were nothing out of the ordinary. A few small thugs, a moment here or there that required his attention.  His shoulder did hurt, but Tim pushed through it. Timing it so that he stood a next-to-nothing chance of running into any of the others, Tim felt relief at being away from everyone. While he’d caught sight of Jason on a distant roof top a couple of times, he’d been able to escape others notices. Returning to the safe house, Tim collapsed on his bed and slept until his morning alarm went off.

The day before his birthday was indeed ‘jam-packed.’ Tim felt like he was in meeting after meeting, from the time he’d arrived at 7:50 to the time he left at 5:45.  During his lunch, Tim had stayed and written a few personal notes as well as get the banking information for his trust fund. The letters weren’t dramatic, simply goodbye notes. One to Jason, one to Cassie, and the last to Alfred. Nothing major, just thanking them for the kindness they’d shown to him. He’d also signed standard termination papers for someone leaving Wayne Industries. Entrusting Maria with the letters—and termination papers— on the condition that she not open them until three days had passed, Tim had left quietly.  Stretching, Tim walked to the monorail, intent on making it back to the safe house and simply taking a nap before nightly patrols.

Bruce’s voice—very reminiscent of their earlier conversation called out from the sidewalk along Wayne Enterprises—called to him: “Tim! Wait up.”

Tim shuddered, and pretended not to hear him. Moving quickly, he jogged up the stairs and caught the monorail before the doors slid shut, leaving Bruce behind on the platform where he’d jogged to catch up to Tim.

Ignoring his phone—which had started to blow up after he’d gotten off the monorail after his stop—Tim walked the rest of the way home and let himself in. Locking the door, and then flopping down on the couch, Tim felt something in him clench. _Is there anything else that I need to do? Have I covered myself well enough to stand a chance at pulling this off?_

_We’ve done our best, Tim._ The voice answered him. _We’ll be fine. Best to sleep now, and worry about this later._

Setting his alarm for when to start his patrol, Tim fell asleep quickly. Upon awaking—once again to the sound of his phone’s alarm chime—Tim got ready and left. As a birthday gift to himself, Tim patrolled quickly, only pausing as midnight rolled around. “Happy birthday.” He whispered to himself, then continued moving along the rooftops of Gotham.  While it was a mostly quiet night for himself, Tim found that none of the other family members approached him.

Before heading home, Tim quickly swung by the cave, dropping off his patrol car and switching to a smaller, more common sedan. After arriving back at the safe house, Tim shed his uniform and washed it. After it was clean, Tim folded it up and left it in the bedroom. Picking up his bag, he placed it by the door, and returned to the couch. Glancing at his phone, Tim found that it was 2 AM. Sighing, he placed the phone on the living room table before slumping on the couch.  Tim closed his eyes without bothering to turn on his phone alarm. He’d already told Maria he’d not be coming in the next day. She wouldn’t need to worry.

However, his phone still rang at about eight AM. Opening one eye, Tim only bothered to glance at the phone to see who was calling. It was Bruce.

Groaning, Tim picked up, not bothering to hide his exhaustion. “What?”

“Well, you’re just a happy camper. Happy Birthday, Timmy.” Bruce’s voice was cheerful, and Tim found he wanted off the phone as fast as possible.

“Thanks. I appreciate it. I’m gonna go back to sleep now?” Trying to sound as groggy and out of it as possible, Tim hoped it would get Bruce to leave him alone.

“Fine. But we’ll see you later, OK? Swing by the house for dinner.” Bruce’s voice carried a friendly demand.

“We’ll see. Bye.” Without giving him time to respond, Tim hung up and sat up.

Stretching, Tim quickly went through his morning routine, minus his usual workout. Picking up his bag, Tim moved to the kitchen counter. Taking the keys he had to various safehouses off his key ring, he placed his phone and keys on it. Walking to the front door, Tim picked up his bag and locked the door from the inside before leaving. _Are you sure? This is a big step. What if they need you?_ A small voice asked, tentatively.

_They haven’t needed me since Damien came along. It’s OK. Bruce has a solid group around him now. I’m not necessary, and haven’t been for a while. I can go. I’m not needed. And it’s not healthy for me. It’s OK to put myself first._

Moving down to his car, Tim threw his bag and information into the passengers’ seat of the car before climbing in. Pulling out into traffic, Tim started on his road-trip to his new life.


	2. Chapter 2

The first day, he’d stayed on the road until early in the morning. Unsure of if they’d be able to find him, Tim did his best to put as much ground between himself and Gotham. He’d driven from the time he’d gotten off of Gotham and hadn’t stopped except for gas and snacks as he fled the emotional lodestone that was his family. He’d avoided big cities, using the road that circumnavigated them instead of going in. He knew that his car would have a BOLO on it, but he doubted that it extended very far. He’d made it to Indiana and hoped to make it to Nebraska the next day before stopping.

Pulling over small town with bank, a gas station, a used car lot and an mega-store—the kind that didn’t care if people parked there overnight—Tim parked at the store and walked inside. After using the bathroom, Tim bought a few small snacks and went back to his car. Climbing in, he locked the doors and laid down across the back seat.

“I wonder if they’ve figured out I’m missing yet?” Tim closed his eyes at the though. He found he didn’t care, except for a nagging feeling of missing one or two members of the family.

The next morning, Tim went to the bank and transferred his trust fund for the first time. Only staying long enough to confirm the transfer went through, Tim continued on his journey with a new car, once again only stopping to get gas, go to the bathroom or feed himself.

Listening to the radio, Tim kept it tuned to the news stations of the respective states he was passing through. Surprisingly, some of the news centered around him.  
“Billionaire Bruce Wayne is offering a cash reward to anyone who has information about the disappearance of one of his adoptive sons—Timothy Drake was last seen early yesterday evening, and the family claims that they’ve had no contact since then. When asked if he wanted to give a statement, Mr. Wayne stated that ‘He hoped that nothing bad happened to Tim, and that he would return to Gotham safe and sound soon.”

Flipping off the radio, Tim gave a bitter laugh. “Oh, sure. That’s what you want. Screw that.”

He made it to Nebraska the next day, and into Wyoming after that. He transferred his trust fund each stop, as well as switching out cars. However, none of the towns felt right to Tim. Either too small, or too big. Continuing on, he decided to try Montana, and found what he was looking for in Bozeman. Given that it was a college town, it was fairly big, but small enough that a stranger might be noticed. While it was a bigger city, he was fairly certain that he wouldn’t have to worry about being found here.

Finding a small apartment was easy—provided you could pay an arm and a leg—and Tim quickly bought a small bed and a few other necessities. While the house had come with a fridge, he needed groceries.  And a new phone, and laptop. Picking up all of those items, Tim put away and set up everything before going to sleep.

The next day, Tim decided to explore his new town. Leaving, he walked around main street for about 40 minutes, only stopping when he noted a small coffee shop and bakery on the corner. Going in, Tim noted a “help wanted” sign.

“Well, I need another job. Why not?” He murmured to himself, walking in.

An older man with bright green eyes and a darker, thinning head of hair was working the register, and nodded to Tim as he came up to the counter. “Hello, young man. What can I help you with?”

Smiling, Tim cheerfully replied “Hello. I’d like a large coffee, black, please.” Leaning against the counter, Tim nodded toward the sign on the door. “My name is Tim Drake. I noticed your help wanted sign. I just moved to town and was looking for work. Is that sign still correct?”

The old gentleman nodded. “We certainly do. My name’s Marcus, I run this coffee shop. I would love someone to help take over some of the later shifts in the day. When did you move into town?”  
Tim smiled, hoping that they wouldn’t go too far into his recent move. “I just got into town yesterday. I… had to leave my old job because of issue s with family.”

Marcus’s eyes narrowed. “You weren’t fired, were you? I don’t want to hire you to lose you within the next three days.”

“Sir, I wasn’t fired. I left.” Tim sighed. “I understand if you can’t hire me, but I left because of…” _an emotionally abusive family member_. “Of family issues.”  

Marcus’s eyes sharpened, looked him over, and then softened. “I know a thing or two about those. If I’m reading the situation correctly, I have to say it took courage to leave. I take it you’re trying to start again, and could use help?”

Tim nodded, grateful for the understanding. “Yes, sir. I can promise to be an effective worker, and especially on night shifts.”

Marcus nodded. “Give me your phone number, and I’ll contact you later. I’m going to let Sarah know, and she’ll help me decide to take this risk.  Sarah’s my co-owner. She usually works the closing shift.”

Tim nodded, happy to be at least getting a chance. “Thank you, sir. I appreciate your kindness.” Grabbing a pen, Tim wrote down his new phone number. “I hope to speak with you again, soon.”

“Goodbye, Tim. I have a good feeling about you.”

Nodding, Tim left, nearly pinching himself to check to make sure he was awake. _Don’t get your hopes up, you still need to apply for other jobs. But that was awesome._

Returning home, Tim set up his new laptop while unpacking all the other clothes he’d strewn across his floor. Opening up a couple of news websites, he read article after article about his ‘disappearance’, looking to see if they had any ideas where he was. The rest of the day was spent unpacking and setting up his apartment.

When the sun started to sink into the horizon, Tim’s apartment had been—for the most part—set up. He’d gotten the bed put together, and he’d been able to find some furniture he’d wanted at second-hand shops, as well as the local furniture store along main. His living room held a bookshelf, couch and TV/TV stand. His room was clean— _no bets on how long that’s gonna last_ —with clothes put away. His kitchen was stocked with food, dishes and pans. Everything was quiet, and Tim relaxed on the couch with a glass of soda.

 _I did it. I’m out. Now what?_  Leaning back against the armrest, Tim felt a melancholic loss in his gut. _I’m going to be alone for a while, won’t I?_

Melancholy graduated into utter sadness, and Tim felt tears roll down his cheeks. _Why wasn’t I wanted? Why wasn’t I enough?_ These thoughts echoed, and Tim wept out the pain, rage and loss. When he’d cried to the point of having no tears left, he went to bed, closing his eyes to escape the nagging doubts that enshrouded his mind.

Upon waking, Tim was tempted to roll back over. Sitting up, Tim grabbed his phone. 3AM. _It’s going to take a while before I break out of old habits. Damn._

Flopping back onto his bed, Tim stared at his phone. _I want to contact someone. But everyone I know is connected to the damn vigilante thing. I call one of them, I might as well have called all of them. I need to make friends._

 _S_ itting up, Tim remembered something. _Wait, I’m in a college town. It should be easy to make friends. I can take a few classes. Not that I need them… Maybe some business and criminal science classes….._

 _A_ smile spread across his face. “I’m going to be completely normal.” Falling back, Tim laughed at the notion. 

By six that evening, Tim found himself enrolled in the upcoming fall session. Registered as a business major with a criminal science minor.  While he’d worried about entrance—given his documents—he found he didn’t have to worry. What he’d taken with him had been enough. _Bruce wont’ have time to find me, nor any of the others._ The end of summer was a busy time for vigilante work. And given that he could explain his situation to the recruiters—and that the college didn’t entirely care as long as they could be paid—they had agreed to allow him in, and not notify those he wanted to avoid.

The default ringtone startled Tim. Walking into his apartment, he stared at the ringing phone in his hand. Closing his door, he began to panic. No one had this number. Who could be calling him?

Anxiety strangled him. _It’s them. He’s going to track you down. The recruiters lied to you._ Shakily, Tim answered. “He.. Hello?”

“Tim Drake, right?” An older gentleman’s voice came across the line. “It’s Marcus Fleming, the owner of the Dancing Moose coffee house.”

The stress and panic levels in his body dropped. “Yes, this is Tim. How can I help you?”

“Well, I talked to Sarah, and we could use another worker. Would you be willing to come back in for an interview?”

“Yes, absolutely. I have to tell you, though, I’m also enrolled as a student at the university.”

“We figured you would be. However, we’re still willing to take you on as a worker if you don’t mind being scheduled around your classes.”

“Of course. What time would you like me to come in for my interview?”

“How about tomorrow, about 2PM? That’s a normal slower time, and Sarah and I should both be there.”  
“I will be there. Thank you so much for the opportunity. I really appreciate you believing me, Mr. Fleming.”

“Just call me Marcus. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodbye.”

“Yes, sir! Thank you again. Bye.” Hanging up, Tim jumped, fist pumping against the air. _YES!_

Moving to his couch, Tim sat down, feeling happier than he’d felt in a long time. Flipping on the TV, he channel hopped, eventually settling on an old documentary. Letting his mind drift, Tim found himself thinking about his family again. Specifically, he wanted to call Jason, to let him know he was OK. _Gah, it’s just going to keep bugging me until I contact him, isn’t it?_

Digging out his phone, Tim stared at it. _I shouldn’t call them. They’ll find out where I am._

_Oh, like registering for classed didn’t do that already? As much as the college promised to keep their request for your document quiet, the school will probably still notify Bruce. It won’t be hard for him to find you. Just call him. It’ll get it off your mind, and then you can put the family behind you._

Punching in the number for Jason’s private line—the one he used for family, and the people that didn’t ‘annoy’ him—Tim pressed the call button, holding it gingerly to his ear.

One ring……two rings….thre… “Hello? Who is this? How in the hell did you get this number?” Jason’s voice spilled like angry lava across the line.  
“Hi, Jase.” Tim heard Jason’s deep breath, and the near shriek had him pulling the phone away to save his ear drum.  
“TIM!” Jason’s’ voice was both angry and happy. “Where in the HELL are you? Are you OK?”

Pressing the phone back to his ear, Tim felt himself smile. “I’m fine. That’s what I called to tell you. I just wanted you to know I’m OK. I assume you’ll pass that on to the others who might be concerned.” Reaching for the remote that sat on the coffee table, Tim muted the TV before continuing. “Don’t look for me. I’m happier where I am.”

“No.” Jason’s voice turned hard. “We’re all worried out of our god-damned minds here, Tim. You scared us. Why in the hell did you leave?”

“You’d been avoid…” _You’d been avoiding me after that stupid half-asleep kiss. I….I shouldn’t have called._ “I shouldn’t have called. I’m sorry. Just… I’m OK, don’t worry. Don’t give my number to the others, Ok?” Stammering, Tim started to end the call.

“Wait! Wait, I’m sorry. Don’t go.” Jase’s voice rang out desperately. “I’m sorry. I just don’t understand.”

“I just couldn’t do it anymore, Jase. I was getting so, so low. And I wasn’t going to let myself get treated like that. That damn batarang was the final fucking straw.”

“What batarang? What happened?” Jase’s voice was melancholic, and then sharpened to rage. “Did…. It was Damien, wasn’t it?”  
“Yeah. Said my parents would be ashamed, and then threw a batarang at me. I couldn’t deflect it. It went into my shoulder” At Jason’s inhaled breath, Tim rushed on. “It didn’t’ do much damage, but I did need to stitch it up. And after I told Dami to… well to fuck off, Bruce wrote me a note complaining about my swearing at Dami. Nothing about how Dami was wrong. I decided I wasn’t going to let myself get treated that way anymore. I left. And besides, my thoughts had gotten…dark.”

“Tim. Why didn’t you come to me?” Jason’s voice was soft, with an underlying current of hurt.

Guilt coiled in his gut. “Because as long as I’m close enough to him, my life will be ruled by… that lifestyle. It’s not natural to me. Anyway, I pushed my way in. And when Dami came along, I got pushed out. I wasn’t wanted when I started. Bruce never wanted another child in the line of fire. And I refused to take no for an answer. I shouldn’t have been surprised….” Feeling tears fall again, Tim stiffened. “I shouldn’t have been surprised when Dami replaced me, and I was shoved out again. I’m not wanted, I was nothing but a body who replaced someone and someone to be replaced. By someone who was more qualified…. who was related”  
“Tim, you… god, Tim. I would’ve helped you. “Jason’s voice was once again soft. “Are you sure you’re OK?”

“Yeah.” Rubbing away a few tears, Tim felt himself center and breath again. “I’m OK. I just didn’t want you to worry. You would be one of the few who cared. So, I didn’t want you hurt.”

“Tim. We al..” Tim cut Jason off.

“I’m really sorry, but I need to go. The food I ordered is here. Thanks for picking up. Please, for all that is holy, don’t give my number to Bruce. Or really, any of the others. If you want to check on me, it’s OK to text me.”

“OK, Birdie. I’ll be calling you later.” Jason’s voice was resigned. “I care. Call if the darker thoughts come back. Goodbye.”

Jason hung up, and Tim felt the tension leave his body. _He knows. I can stop worrying now._

Pulling out his phone, he called for Chinese food. _Today’s awesome. I can celebrate now._

The rest of the night was quiet, relaxed and calm. After putting away the leftovers, Tim simply went to bed, and found that he was actually able to sleep without tossing and turning for a few hours.

Waking up, Tim pulled his phone from the nightstand. 5AM. Earlier than most people, but not absurdly so.  Sitting up, Tim glanced around his room. _I think I want out of here for today. Might as well go exploring. Downtown… maybe I’ll take my camera. Actually, there are a bunch of trails. That sounds…. Less people intensive._

Throwing off the covers, Tim sat up, snagged his phone, and went to the bathroom. Showering, he worked over the plans for the day. _Shower, get ready, hit trails until noon, then head back here to get ready for the interview. Put on soul-eating clothing. After interview, come back and change into human clothing before dinner._

Scrubbing, Tim rinsed and air-dried as he pulled out clothing from his closet. Throwing on a pair of older shorts—and a graphic tee—Tim brushed out the door—locking it behind him—with his keys, camera and a pair of hiking boots he’d picked up sometime between leaving Gotham and getting to Bozeman. Grabbing breakfast and taking medication, Tim enjoyed finding his way to the trails.

After about six and a half hours of hiking—pushing himself to his limit because he had to admit he missed some of the exercise he’d gotten as Red Robin—Tim found himself walking the downtown area, looking for food.  Running across a couple of options, he decided on the pizza place—McKenzies Pizza—and munched on a slice pepperoni. Dashing back to his apartment, he noticed his phone has several missed phone calls. _Who would be calling? I hope it wasn’t Mr. Fleming. Let’s see…. Messages…._ Placing his camera down on the kitchen counter and kicking off his hiking boots, Tim walked back to his bedroom to pull out new clothes while unlocking his phone.

Flicking to his voice mail, Tim opened the one at the top of the list. “TIMOTHY.” Bruce’s voice “Where in the hell are you? You need to come home, now. I’ve been going out of my godda…”

Hanging up, Tim sighed. _Damnit, Jason. Why?_

Opening the rest of the voice mail, he found that there was one from each member of the family. Jason, explaining that Bruce had heard him call out Tim’s name and stolen his phone to get the number. Everyone else—in varying forms of pleading and threatening—asking him to come home.

Ignoring the phone messages, Tim checked the time. _I’ve got a few hours before the interview. I can relax a little before heading over._ Flicking on the TV, he sat for a little while. His nerves had started to ping against his ribs, and the fastest way he knew to get rid of them was to put on a favorite movie and focus on that.

Unfortunately, this time it didn’t work. _I haven’t gone on an interview…. Ever. I didn’t have to interview for the position at Wayne industries, and I’ve never held a job outside of that._

“Fuck.” Pulling his laptop to him, Tim searched through interview questions, and worked on a few answers while Star Wars played on in the background.  After that, Tim got up to shower. Scrubbing away the dirt and excess sweat, Tim found himself slightly panicking. “I don’t know how to do this.”

_You’ll do fine. Just focus on what you know—coffee. If anything goes wrong, focus on how you want to help there. It’s easy. Sort of. Hopefully._

Throwing on his ‘nice’ clothe—a long sleeve button up and a pair of dark slacks—and after printing out a simple resume he’d created, Tim set his phone to airplane mode before dashing out. Instead of taking his car, Tim hopped on the bus system. _I should probably save on gas. Not that it matters, but… I dunno. Extra expense that isn’t necessary._

Getting off and walking along Main Street, Tim found his stomach jittering. “OK. Here we go.”

Walking into the coffee shop—at 1:50—Tim glued on his ‘I am a good choice’ smile that he’d perfected at Wayne enterprises. “Hello.” He called out to Marcus and a younger woman who were by the counter of the coffee shop.

“Hi! My name’s Sarah.” She was a young woman with olive skin and lighter hair. Her pink t-shirt and dark stone washed-jeans had been neatly arranged. _She seems extremely well balanced. Why do I suddenly feel like a slob?_

Marcus nodded. “Hello, young man.”

Walking over to Marcus, Tim held out his hand. “Thank you for giving me a chance. I appreciate it.”

“Not a problem.” Marcus’s smile was gentle.  “I know you said you left because of family issues. I don’t want to pry, but I need to understand why you left.”

“I…” Tim sighed. “I…was in a position where I was working unhealthy long hours. I always worked shifts that were 12-15 hours long at the shortest. Even then, I was expected to do more. If I stopped, a select sect of my family accused me… well of not trying. I just couldn’t take it anymore.”

“That sounds awful. Why were you expected to do so much?”

“It was my adoptive father’s company.”  Tim answered, trying to answer as honestly as he could.

“You were how old when you started?” Marcus’s eyes were wide.

“Well, originally I started working when I was fifteen. It wasn’t until I was sixteen and a half when the long hours started in earnest. It was when my younger brother came along. My adoptive father took him under his wing, and I was suddenly out on my own when it came to work. It resulted in way too many hours.”

“You were too young to do those types of hours.” Sarah chimed in. “I know that sixteen is legal to start working, but…”

Marcus nodded. “Agreed. We won’t do that to you here.”

Tim smiled. “Anything else you want to know?”

Sarah nodded. “Yeah, have you had experience with coffee? In any way or form?”

“Yes. I really love coffee. I’ve been making it,” _and slightly addicted to it, “_ for a long time. I used it to stay awake, and I was never someone to stick to a single type of order. I’ve been making coffee for a couple of years. With all types of machines.”

“Cool. Can you show me?” Sarah smiled, walking around the counter.

“Sure!” Walking to the counter and moving around, Tim started to confidently work the machines.

The next half-an-hour went quickly, as Tim demonstrated his expertise working with the equipment. Sarah chatted with him, simply the ‘get-to-know-you’ conversations that made Tim feel more comfortable.

“So, what about you?” Tim asked, after giving her the edited version of his life. “When Marcus mentioned you, I was thinking that you were older.”  
Sarah smiled. “I actually bought out part of the shop after I graduated from school here. I’d been working here since freshman year, and I’d gotten closer to Marcus than I had with my family. He offered to take me on as a partner, and I said ‘yes.”

“Not close to your family either, huh?” Tim glanced at Marcus. “I guess ‘birds of a feather’ is really true?”

Marcus flashed a grin. “Very true. I seem to attract strays.”

“Excuse you. I’m not a stray. I’m a premium human whom no one could keep in one place.” Sarah sassed, laughing as she filled a cup of coffee for herself.

Saying nothing, Tim simply watched as Sarah and Marcus interacted. _They really do seem very close._   

Unsure of what to do, Tim leaned against the counter. “Is there anything else you need from me? Or…?”

Marcus laughed. “Oh, yeah. Well, first of all, we’d be happy to take you on as a worker. Given that the school year is about to start, we’ll need the help. A few others will trickle in, but you’ve secured your spot by being here early. We need to discuss availability. You said you’d registered for classes?”

“Yes, sir.” Tim quickly responded.

“OK. Bring in a copy of your schedule. I assume you’d like part-time?” Marcus’s eyes twinkled, and Tim felt the last of the ball of stress ease away from his stomach.

“Yes, sir.” He responded once again.

“OK. We’ll work around your schedule, and can you start tomorrow? Also, call me Marcus.”

“I can definitely start tomorrow. What time do you want me here?” Tim felt a grin stretch across his face.

“Well…” Glancing at Sarah, Marcus smiled. “That depends on Sarah. She’s more technologically advanced than I am, and she’ll be the one to run the ‘training’ course. Sarah, what time are you in tomorrow?”

“I work the late shift tomorrow. So, from noon to nine.” Sarah turned to Tim, and grinned. “So, come in about 11:50 and we’ll figure out paperwork then.”

“OK. I’ll see you tomorrow, then?” Tim flashed a grin. “Thank you.”

Marcus’s eyes were somber, but his grin was huge. “Not a problem, Tim. Looking forward to working with you.”

Walking out of the store, Tim found himself ecstatic. _I did it. That was awesome. Friendly, and it seems like a good fit._

Pulling out his phone, Tim flipped off airplane mode and smiled when there were no messages awaiting him. _I should probably listen and then delete the old ones._

Doing so, Tim walked to the bus stop. Midway through the message from Dick, his phone began to buzz with a new call.

Glancing at the number, it wasn’t one Tim recognized. _Do I answer? It’ll bug me either way._

Picking up, Tim answered. “Hello?”

“Hey, Tim. Got a new number to call you from.” Jason’s’ voice came across the line, breaking up slightly. “Just wanted to apologize. I didn’t mean for Bruce to hear me.”

“It’s OK. How are you?” Staring off into the distance, Tim hoped this conversation would be easier than the first one he’d had with Jason.

“We’re busy. It’s not surprising.” Jason sighed. “I…just wanted to check on you.”

“I’m fine. If you’re busy, that takes precedent. Call me when you’re free, OK?” Tim sighed, watching the bus roll up.

“First of all, I’m not busy currently. Second, you are important. That’s why I called. I realize that I screwed up not talking to you sooner, but…”  
“Jase. It’s OK. I’m fine. I had an interview today. I think it went well?”

“Wow. What leprechaun did you crossbreed with a unicorn to get that type of luck?”

“Money. It amazingly soothes the way for a lot of good. And now I’m never going to get that hybrid monstrosity out of my head.” Tim shuddered. “It’s like a…. really, really weird centaur.”

Swinging down into a seat—luckily, the bus was fairly empty—Tim stared out at the street as the bus started to roll.

“Well, I can’t help what your messed-up imagination does. At least you haven’t been dunked in the Lazarus pit.”

Tim winced. “I’m sorry. Brought up bad memories. I can…leave you be?”

“No, it’s not your fault. Why do I feel like you’re trying to rush me off the phone?” Jason’s voice was amused.

“I… I don’t know. I’m sorry. It’s not my goal, but I don’t know what else to talk about. We don’t have that much in common anymore. I mean, besides a deep abiding anger at…the lifestyle.”

“Tim.” Jason’s voice was pained. “I still care about you. I know I fucked up when you kissed me, and I went radio silent. I worried about the past between us. But I do still care about you.”  
Tears tripped down Tim’s face. “I know. I’m sorry. I just don’t know anymore.”  
“It’s OK. How was the interview?” Jason’s voice retained an edge-angry, pain-ridden.

“It was OK? It was the first time I’ve ever had to do one. Luckily, they seemed to believe me about why I didn’t want to talk about my past much.” Tim registered the stops going by, the rhythm soothing to him in a strange way.

“Well, that’s good news. Where was it?” Jason’s voice was innocent, but something twinged on Tim’s intuition.

“A small coffee shop.” Tim answered, making sure to be vague.

“Does it have a name?” Jason’s voice was soft, but Tim shook his head.

“Not one that matters. Nice try.” Tim smiled, and he heard Jason sigh.

“Had to try, Timmy. I miss you, you know that?” Jason wasn’t angry about being called out, but reservation held in his tone.

“I miss you, too. But I think this place is healthier for me.” Tim glanced up, noting his stop was next. “I need to go soon. I’ll be home soon.”

“And where is home?” Jason’s voice was playful.

Tim laughed. “Narnia. Tell Bruce to find Narnia. Bye, Jase.” Hanging up, Tim stood as the bus pulled to a stop.

Standing up, Tim walked off the bus and back home.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days established a new routine for Tim. Whenever he wasn’t working, he was learning how to survive on his own. Cooking, cleaning and maintaining a home were all new to him. Luckily, after a few failed attempts of each, Tim found his way with all three. His love of photography came back, and anytime he could, he took photos of anything and everything. He walked the town, learning all of the ins-and-outs.  

After one adventure, Tim felt something nagging at him. _What’s bugging me?_ Heading back home on the bus, Tim puzzled about it.

Walking inside his apartment, Tim glanced at his living room. _There’s something that I need to worry about, but I don’t know what it is._

 _G_ lancing around the kitchen, nothing pinged his conscious. _Nope, not that._

Walking into the bedroom, Tim noted his anxiety and depression medication was getting low. _That’s it. I need to get a refill. But I don’t know if they’ll transfer it here without… ‘issues.’ Guess I’ll need to get a doctors appointment._

Grabbing his laptop, Tim registered an appointment with a physician less than a mile away. He’d scheduled for the next available appointment, which was next Monday at 3 PM. Given that it was Thursday, he’d been lucky enough to get an appointment.

Checking his pill count, Tim groaned. _I should have enough to get me through the appointment, but I’ll need to stress how much I need these things. God, I hope the pharmacy works quickly._

Trying not to worry about it, Tim carried on with the next couple of days as best he could. Doctors appointments were not something he was used to. After all, as Red Robin, he’d had access to medical care through Alfred and others.

_How am I gonna explain the scars and marks on my body? ‘I was a vigilante’ is not an acceptable answer. Add to that, if anyone knows me, they’ll connect me and Bruce. From there, it doesn’t take a genius to send me back or, if I use the stupid vigilante answer, figure out who Batman is._

Stressing, Tim stared out of the bus window on his way to his appointment. _I could blame self-harm because of depression?_ Glancing down at the medical files on his lap, Tim sighed. “I have no idea how to do this. Why adult?”

A younger woman across from him flashed a grin. “I know right?”

Tim felt better. Nodding to her, he returned to his problem. Glancing through a page or two, Tim struggled with the answer. _I think that’s the best answer._

Hopping off the orange line at the hospital, Tim did his best to navigate through the corridors and rooms to find the place to check in. With that done, Tim filled out his paperwork. Nerves hit. _I hate this, I want to be cured of this, is it possible?_

Picking up a magazine, Tim flicked through it, letting his mind drift. _Focus on something else. What do we have to do at home? Dishes—I ran out of clean bowls…. Laundry—not as necessary, but maybe should be done soon… Other than that…. Screw it._

Pulling out his phone, Tim started to play a simple mobile game. Bright flashing colors calmed Tim down until his name was called.

“Tim Drake?” An orderly with the standard hospital uniform of scrubs and tennis shoes called him over.

Shooting up, Tim caught himself and flashed a grin. “Hello.”

Keeping a professionally courteous expression on her face, the orderly lead the way to the rooms. “Follow me, please.”  
Doing so, Tim felt his anxiety jack up further. The smells of antiseptic cleaners and some air freshener hung in the air. _I haven’t… I haven’t smelled anything like this since mom… or dad… died._

Swallowing that unpleasant thought, Tim followed the nurse into the room.    
Nodding toward the hospital gown sitting on the exam table, the woman explained “Please put that on and the nurse will be with you shortly.”

Groaning, Tim changed. “Who designed this thing?” He grumbled to no one in particular as he switched from his comfortable jeans and t-shirt to the breezy piece of fabric.

Sitting on the exam table, Tim stared at the door. _Please, open so I can get this over with._

It felt like an hour had passed before the door opened, but Tim knew it had only been twenty minuets because of his obsessive checking of his phone.

The doctor entered, standing just slightly above Tim, and nodded hello. “Hi. My name’s Dr. Kyle Ramos. How are you?”

The rest of the appointment flowed fairly easily, as Tim went through a routine check-up, followed by the explanation for why he was here.

“OK, so you check out physically, but the notes say you’re here because of a worry about a mental condition. Is that correct?”  
“Yes, sir. I was diagnosed with depression and anxiety at home. After I left, I didn’t feel safe transferring my prescription for fear of being found through that.” Tim squirmed under the sharp gaze that landed on him.

“Did you leave to escape a bad situation?” the doctor asked, waiting to assess anything Tim said next. “you have a remarkable number of scars for an eighteen-year-old.”  
“It wasn’t physical abuse, sir. Mental and emotional stress that added to my issues with my mental health and made things worse. I found…an….” Breaking off, Tim rubbed at his forearm and then at one of the more prominent scars. “I found…”   
“An escape through physical harm?” Dr. Ramos asked, eyes soft and concerned.

“Yes, sir, that’s why I don’t want to go back to that stress or imagine what it could be like without my medication. “

Apparently, this satisfied him. “OK. Do you know what you were on?”

“Yes, sir. It’s in here.” Feeling his fingers tremble a little, Tim handed over his medical files.

“Timothy Drake-Wa…” As Dr. Ramos looked up, his gaze sharpened again. “Timothy Drake-Wayne. That’s you.”

“Yes.” Hoping he wouldn’t have to explain, Tim prayed as the doctor looked over his notes.

“You’ve recently turned eighteen. You were on anti-anxiety and anti-depression medication since you were about 14, right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“OK. I’ll have a prescription drawn up. Where do you want it sent?”

“The CVS here, if that’s OK.”

“It is. I’ll call it in. And, don’t worry about your last name getting out. I’ll keep my mouth shut. I’ll put these” Dr. Ramos shook the folder, “into a personal file. No one else will have access.”  
Letting out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, Tim felt relief flood his system. “Thank you, so, so much.”

“Part of the job, kid. I don’t say anything to anyone without your express permission. Even if my own curiosity is killing me.” Flashing Tim a grin, Dr. Ramos walked to the door after handing Tim a prescription. Opening the door, Dr. Ramos smiled again. “Go ahead and get changed and the receptionists will help you with the rest. Have a good day.”

Tucking the prescription into his pocket, Tim pressed a hand his chest to calm himself down. “OK. We’re all good.”

Throwing his clothes back on, and walking out, Tim felt better about everything. _Nothing to worry about. The prescription will be waiting for me when I head over there, next. Everything worked out._

Paying, Tim quickly hopped on the next bus, and took it to the downtown area. Hopping off, he walked the half-mile to the CVS, humming some ear-worm under his breath. Walking into the store, Tim made a beeline to the back counter.

A pharmacist welcomed him with a grin. ‘Hello. How may we help you?”  
Pulling the prescription from his pocket, Tim handed it to her. “I’m here for a pick up, please.”

“One moment.” Turning away, the pharmacist ducked back into the rows of pills in the back.

Nodding, Tim glanced around. _Maybe I should pick up a basic thermometer…. I’ve never been good at telling when I’m sick. Maybe Advil and some basic cold meds as well. Maybe a few cough drops._

“OK. I have your prescription. Before you go, I have a few questions.” The young woman across the counter stated, handing him his medication. Running through the rewards member spiel, Tim quickly settled the matter and headed home.

Walking home, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. It hadn’t stopped going off for any significant length of time since he’d left. Pulling it out, Tim glanced at the screen. It wasn’t Dancing Moose, or Jason. Letting the phone ring out, Tim walked the rest of the way back to the bus stop and then took the bus home.

That night, summoned by the stress he’d had waiting for the doctor, nightmares haunted him.

He was back in Gotham. He was being held down by Jason. Jason had the greasepaint of the Joker sprayed across his face and was holding him down by the arms. Bruce stood above him, and Dami was to his left. Dick held his legs down, and the mire and much under his back kept trying to suck him under.

“Do you really think I wanted you as a part of my life?” It wasn’t Bruce’s voice, but a demonic harmony of him, Dick, Jason and Dami.

“I just wanted to help.” Tim cried, desperately trying to pull away from either Jason or Dick, trying to free himself.

No luck. Bruce shook his head above him. “Your motives are weak. You don’t belong here. You get hurt and injured too often because you’re weak. You don’t deserve the mantle of Robin.”

Dami stepped up, standing above his chest. “And that’s why I’ve decided that you don’t get to live.” He pulled out his katanas as Tim begged him not to. The steel of the katanas—one pushing into his neck, the other into his chest—were the last thing Tim saw before he felt a flash of pain, and then he jolted upright in bed.

Breathing hard, he climbed out of bed and walked to the kitchen. Pulling out a slice of pizza, he calmed his nerves as he ate. “it’s OK. They’re not here. They won’t come for you. You’re not that important to them. You have a new life here. It’s all good.”

And it was. For the most part, the routine he had worked. After school started, he was sucked into a new group of friends.  Michelle—or “Mikey”— and Cadence from his freshman forensics class, Dan,  Kaylie, and Connor “Crash” from business class. They’d formed a small study group, one that meet once a week at the coffee shop.

Being buried under a full class-load of 17 credits, Tim barely registered the phone calls and text messages he still got from family members, although they were starting to drop off.

Looking at himself in the mirror after using switching into gym clothes, he noticed something. _I don’t feel awful. I don’t feel exhausted, or excluded. I…is this what I’ve been missing this entire time?_ His eyes flicked to his now bright-pink hair. _I…this is nice. Shouldn’t have lost the bet, though_

Ducking out afterword, Tim jogged to work instead of taking the bus. Walking in, he smiled at Sarah, who asked: “Classes go OK?”

“Nothing much to report.” Tim flashed a real grin at her before re-plastering on his ‘customer service’ smile.

Work passed as they talked, and his shift flew by.

Time flew by for Tim, as he either was working or studying. Quickly, Halloween was upon them, and Tim was ready for a small break. Throwing on a pair of cat ears—the laziest way to dress up, and the least intrusive—Tim checked his outfit. _I mean, do people still dress up for this holiday at college? I see a guy who wears a pirate hat every day._

Classes were mostly the same, with a ghoul or ghost appearing once in awhile. Bumping into Crash,  Tim grinned. “Hey!”

Crash’s grin flashed brightly against his olive skin. “Hey, gorgeous. You excited for All Hallows Night?” Flipping back his hair, he reached out and pulled Tim into a one-armed hug.

Glancing over Crash, Tim smirked. “Yeah, I guess. What are you wearing?” _That is the most horrendous shirt I’ve ever seen. Who sewed together that mass of neon colored fabric? And in that stripped pattern?_

“Like it? I picked it up from the thrift store.” Shaking so the fabric clashed even harder, Crash struck a pose.

“I feel like my eyes have been assaulted.” Tim pointedly looked away.

“I know. It’s great! At least I look like I tried.” Crash glanced up and down Tim. “How long did it take you to put that together? Jeans, a black button-up and cat ears. Really? You didn’t even paint on whiskers or a nose. Where’s your spirit?”

“It deserted my body to go haunt elsewhere after being blinded by bad fashion.” Trading insults, Crash and Tim walked to class.

Dropping into their usual seats, Crash and Tim switched over to class topics, bitching about how fast the damn slide show changed, and how the reading had been scanned in sideways. “Seriously, I know it’s a pain, but reading that thing was weird. I just turned my computer sideways.”

“Why didn’t you just flip the document?” Tim asked, smiling.

“Shut up. I tried to do that, but the PDF refused to do so.”  Crash leaned back in his seat. “I swear, I’m not actually a moron.”  
“Yes, you are.” Kaylie dropped down next to Tim. “Anyone who wears something like that is missing at least half their brain cells.”

“See?” Tim grinned. “She’s got actual taste.”  
Flipping them off, Crash grinned. “Anyway, did you get through the reading? I swear, 50 pages in a night is cruel.”  Waving at Dan, who dropped into his seat with a printed copy of the reading.

“I mean, it’s not any worse than my lit class.” Kaylie pulled out a book. “I actually really like it, but I read like 3-5 chapters a night.”

Tim grinned. “Glad I’m not in a lit class yet.”

“Well, homework tonight is gonna have to wait. We’re going out!” Crash tips a coffee travel cup toward Tim first, then at Kaylie and finally at Dan. “Huge Halloween party in the Haunted Barn about 6 miles away.”

Tim and Kaylie glance at each other. Matching smiles lit their faces. “Sure.” Kaylie crowed.  Tim nodded. “I’m in.” Dan simply waved his hand, focused on the reading.

Tim glanced at Crash. “Please tell me you’re going to change. I want pictures.”

“Well, I was….” Laughing, the group laughed with each other before quieting after the professor bounced through the door.

After business class, Tim bounced through a few core classes before heading for his forensics class.

Running from his previous class, he dropped down a few moments before forensics began. Reaching out to tap Mikey and Cadence on the shoulder, he asked. “Hey, a group couple of friends of mine are headed to a Halloween party. Wanna come?”

Mikey shook her head. “Sorry, early shift tomorrow. I’d need to leave before 10 PM.”

“Wow, actual responsibility. Screw that crap. I’m in!” Cadence smiled.

“Good. We’ll miss you, Mikey.” Tim smiled. _Tonight is going to be great!_

Luckily, he was able to enjoy the excitement of heading out to a party as he walked to work after forensics.

Jogging in the rear door, Tim grinned. “Hi!” There were few customers, but things tended to get slightly heavier once majority of students had gotten out of class.

“You look awful chipper. Something good happen?” Sarah asked, grinning.

“Yeah, huge party apparently going on tonight.” Grinning, Tim shoulder bumped Sarah.

“Promise me you’ll be careful. You know how parties can be sometimes.” Sarah turned to him, jabbing him in his left arm. Speaking to a customer, she worked the register as Tim made coffee.

“I will.” Handing off the coffee, Tim grinned.

“You gonna dress up?” Sarah asked. “I could see you as a hero.”  
“Ha. Hero? Nah. I don’t like costumes.” Tim watched as men and women walked past on the street.

“What do you mean? Costumes are fun.” Sarah grinned, gesturing to her orange striped tights, black pointed hat and black dress. “After all, it’s fun to pretend to be someone else.”  
“Not when you get stuck in the role. Pretending that things don’t bother you, that you don’t mind working extra, that you don’t need sleep.” Tim blushed. “Shoot. Forget I said anything.”  
“Tim. It’s OK. I know.” Nodding to the next customer, Sarah quickly filled out the order. “I understand what you mean. Just like my customer service mask. It isn’t something that I could keep up on a consistent basis. I guess I always differentiated costumes and masks.”

“I didn’t.” Tim muttered darkly, working the machines. “Anyway, how have you been?”

 Banal conversation saved Tim from having to dig deeper into his dislike of costumes.

At the end of his shift, Tim dashed out. Waving goodbye to Sarah, he hopped onto the bus line and called Crash.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me. I know I’m a little late, but are you already there?” Tim asked.   
“Nope! Just about to head out. Need a ride?” Crash’s voice oozed excitement.

“Yeah, but I’m headed home right now. I should be there in like, 20 minutes. I might throw my backpack into my apartment and maybe switch shirts, but that’s about it.”  
“Sure! I’ll meet you at your place.” Crash. “Directions?”  
Grinning, Tim gave his address. “I’ll be there soon.”  

As it happened, Tim crashed into Crash as he entered his building. “Why are you still wearing that monstrosity? I think my camera’s going to go blind.”  

Crash smiled, gesturing Tim into the elevator. “And I still think you’re woefully underdressed, baby boy.” Pinching Tim’s cheek, he did a few quick steps.

Shoving his hand away, Tim laughed. “Oh, hush.”

Arriving on his floor, Tim lead the way to his apartment. “I’m just gonna go in, grab my camera, and drop off my notes. Sorry for dragging you out here.”  
Walking through the door, Tim placed his bag on the couch, and ducked into his room.

Pulling his camera down from his closet and the battery from its place on its charger, Tim plugged the battery in and checked the charge, and the memory card. _Full battery and empty SD card. Awesome._ “Looks like my camera is all good to go.”

Crash walked in, and smiled. “Cool. What’s the picture in the closet?”  
“Huh?” Looking up at the closet, Tim saw the edge of the frame. “Oh…. It’s… a keepsake.” Closing the door, Tim pulled his camera out. “Smile!”

Snapping a photo of Crash in a dancer’s pose, Tim checked his camera. “Well, it didn’t immediately burn itself into non-existence, so I think we’re good.”

Reaching out, Crash shook his head. “Nah. How about a selfie together?”

“What happened to ‘not enough spirit’?” Tim nodded. “But sure, let’s do it. You’ve got longer arms, so you take it.”

Lifting the camera up, Crash wrapped his other arm around him, and pulled him close. “Ready?”

 _As ready as I’ll ever be._ “Yeah!”

The camera flash was blinding. Blinking a few times, Tim took the camera back. Smiling, Tim walked toward the front door, leading Crash out. “Let’s go!”

Arriving at the barn, Tim found a photo opportunity as soon as they arrived. _The moon’s orange and full, and it’s sitting right over the barn. It looks awesome and creepy, and if I go through the back door, I’m willing to bet the parking lot won’t be in the photo. I’d need to open up the aperture. I wish I’d brought my tri-pod, but I think if I kneel down I should be able to steady the camera enough to not have any noise in the picture._

He and Crash walked in, and found the rest of the group. “Hi!” Tim called out, and then smiled. “I’m going to go get photos, but I want a group shot of everyone first.”

Smiles and laughter filled the air as the group went out, found someone to take the picture, and then arranged themselves. Tim found himself smackdab in the middle, with Crash on one side and Kaylie on the other.

After that, Tim walked out back on his own, and snapped a few photos before the stillness and quiet of the dark night drove him back inside. _I almost felt like I was being watched. But that’s not right. No way anyone knows who I am out here._ From dances to hugs, the night was great. The only dark spot was how heavily Crash drank. Tim cut him off about midnight.

“Crash, you’re going to stay by my side for the night. You’re seriously drunk.” Tim manhandled Crash onto a vacant spot of flooring along the wall.

“Don’t wanna stay here. Wanna find a cute guy willing to make out.” Head lolling against his chest, Crash mumbled things. “Unless you wanna make out. In which case, c’mere.”

Blushing, Tim gently pulled Crash’s griping hands off of him. “No, Crash. Stay here. I’ll leave to find Kaylie, and I don’t’ know that you can walk right now. Also, hand over your keys. You can’t drive.”  Pulling out his phone, Tim attempted to call any of the others, but he didn’t have service.

“Promise you won’t wreck my car?” Crash asked, pulling his phone from his pocket.

“No, keys, Crash. You can keep your phone. Actually, do you have any games on there? Maybe you should play one right now.” Putting his hand into Crash’s pocket, Tim pulled out his keys and quickly danced away. “I’ll be right back. Stay right there.”

Moving away quickly, Tim navigated the maze of people until he found Cadence. “Oh, thank god. Help. Crash is in a stupor, and I need help to control him.”  
Cadence smiled. “I lost track of him. Where is he?”

“He couldn’t walk.  I need to get him somewhere where he won’t be unsafe if he gets sick.” Tim walked back, to find Crash missing. “Goddamnit. I left him right here. We need to find him. He said he wanted to find someone to make out with. He specified guys.”

Cadence nodded. “OK. I’ll call you if I find him, and you call me if you find him.”  
Splitting up, Tim went outside while Cadence checked inside.

Moving to the field, Tim noticed moans coming from that way. _Please don’t let me be stumbling into a bunch of people having drunken sex._

Flipping on his flashlight, he took stock of the situation. Crash was right in the middle, with a guy on top of him.

“Crash. I was looking for you.” Pushing the guy off of him, Tim hauled him to his feet. “We need to go.”  
“Tim!” Crash wrapped his arm around him. “I missed you. This guy said I was cute. He’sss so nice.”   

Tim glanced over. The idiot was close to how drunk Crash was. “OK. He’s going to go back inside, and maybe call a ride home.”

Tim glared at the man, who got the message and scurried inside. Walking Crash around the barn, Tim laid him down across the backseat of his car, and then borrowed Crash’s phone to call Cadence. “Hey, I found him. I need to take him home. I’m worried about him getting sick and not having anyone around. Does he live in the dorms?”

“Yeah, he’s on my floor. I’ll come with you. I just need to pull the others out, and we’ll maybe stop somewhere to get food. Does that work?” Cadence asked, and Tim glanced back at Crash, who was drunkenly stammering some weird business law.   
“I mean, I think so? I do think he need to go to bed soon.” Tim sighed, looking back at Crash as he started to wretch. “It’s going to be a fight to do anything with him right now, actually. Let’s just get him home. I can catch a ride back home after we get you guys to campus.”

Cadence sighed. “Yeah, OK. I might swing by and get food somewhere. Want anything?”

“Nah. Gather everyone and we’ll see who need rides where.” Tim hung up, and spent the next twenty minutes keeping Crash from being sick.

As the others exited, Tim smiled. “OK. Let’s get everyone home.”

Luckily, almost everyone else was relatively sober. Cadence, Kaylie and Dan had chosen to ride together, having been in the same last class and having gotten ready together. Tim drove Crash home, and left him in the care of Dan—who had Crash’s keys. Cadence then gave Tim a ride home, and as soon as he walked through the door, Tim felt a huge sense of relief. Kicking off his shoes, he made his way to the couch, and sat down.

 _Wow, I think my socializing battery is pretty worn down._ Closing his eyes, he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

The next break, he expected to do basically nothing. His plans for Thanksgiving were simply to stay there, and maybe order in a pizza. However, the rest of the group had a different idea.

“Friendsgiving!” Kaylie declared, a week before ‘break’ began. “We should all do dinner together. It’s stupid to go home when we literally only get a few days off.”

“Well, I don’t know about that, but I do think Friendsgiving would be awesome. I don’t know that I want to drive home for a day at max.” Crash said, leaning back. “And besides, we can all study together. It’s getting close enough to finals that we should probably start studying.”  
Looking at Crash, Tim and Kaylie mirrored expressions of confusion.

“What?” Crash stammered. “I care about my grades, too.”

“It’s just, you normally advocate not studying.” Kaylie answered.

“I mean, normally, yes. But it’s going to be an extended period of time and not simply a night. We do need to work together.” Crash blushed. “I mean, what are you planning on doing, Tim? You mentioned that you and your family aren’t on the best terms. You probably don’t want to go home, either.”

Tim flipped through his notes. “Yeah, I don’t.”

“See? We could all hang out together.” Crash smiled. “We just need to figure out what to make, and if anyone else wants to come.”  
“Yeah, I don’t want to be the awkward third wheel again.” Kaylie said, smiling.

Blushing, Crash turned away. “It’s not like that.”

Tim felt blood enter his cheeks. “What he said.”  
“Then why are you two blushing?” Kaylie asked in a sing-song voice.

Glaring at her, Tim and Crash rolled their eyes.

The day of Thanksgiving, Tim found himself knee-deep in people. Everyone except Kaylie was there, and they’d decided on a traditional meal. Which meant cooking. Which meant that Tim was hosting, as no one else had access to an actual kitchen.

“Wait, why am I banned from helping again?” He asked, as he was pushed out of the kitchen.

“You’re hosting, so you don’t help cook. I mean, you’re letting us mangle your apartment, so it’s the least we can do.” Mikey smiled. “Go hang out with the others. I’ve got Cadence on cooking duty with me, and Dan could use someone to play video games with.”

“Fine, but I need to grab something from my room first.” Ducking into his room—where his camera was—Tim grabbed it from the shelf when his fingers brushed the family photo. Pulling it down, Tim stared at it. _Why is it I feel more welcome and wanted here than I did there?_

“Tim? You OK?”   Roni asked.

Pushing the photo back on the shelf and away from him, Tim put on his megawatt grin. “Yep. Completely fine. How are you liking the chaos?”

Once again, Tim pulled out his camera, taking pictures of everything. Everything seemed fine, and he was on track to ace his finals and then relax on his own over Christmas break. That was, until the bomb shell dropped.

Sitting in his criminal science class, Tim heard someone gasp and looked up.

Two girls he’d noted for being extremely interested in celebrity gossip were talking at light speed.

“Did you hear?” the first girl asked, shocked and concerned.

“About what?” The second asked. “The thing about Damien Wayne?”

Tim felt his gut freeze, and his posture snapped erect. Mikey and Crash both looked at him, confused. Standing up, Tim smiled at them before he walked over. He tried to insert himself as smoothly as possible. “Hey, I heard what you were talking about. What’s going on?” He could feel Mikey and Crash’s eyes on him.

  
Neither girl questioned his sudden interest in celebrity news, though. “He’s missing. Most sources say he vanished if overnight.”  
Feeling his amiable smile freeze, Tim nodded. “I hadn’t heard. Thank you.”

Walking back to his bag, he picked it up and dug out his phone. Mikey and Crash called out to him, but he ignored them as he ducked away as the professor walked in. Walking as nonchalantly to the bathroom as he could, he quickly checked to see if it was clear before dialing Jason’s number.

Jason picked up on the first ring. “Tim, I don’t have time to talk.”

“Is it true? Damis missing?” Tim asked, feeling a rock center in his stomach. “Give me the details. I can help.”

“Look, it’s convoluted. He vanished from school. And it looks like someone bested him in a struggle. That’s about all we have currently.” Jason’s voice was stressed. “I’ll call you if anything comes up, but you’re too far away to do anything. Talk to you later, Tim.”  
“Jas..” Tim felt his stomach bottom out as Jason hung up the phone. “Fuck.”

_For someone to have bested Damien, they’d have to be from Al Ghul’s sector, and close to him._

Walking out of the building to the library, Tim jogged up to the third floor. It was quiet—and the area where he could get the most privacy.

Swinging down at one of the isolated desks in between the stacks, Tim opened his laptop.  Opening up his go-to search engine, he pulled up the celebrity news.

**_ Damien Wayne—Missing! Hear the stunning accusations against one specific family member! _ **

_Great click-bait title, that one._ Clicking on it, Tim felt his stomach drop.

Damien Wayne vanished from his school sometime between 12 PM and 1 P.M. on November 25th, 2018. There is no ransom note, and there have been no demands. Left at the scene was a dead American robin, a small gold coin and a small stone. These clues have confounded law enforcement.

_Why didn’t Jason tell me about those?_

If anyone has information, they are encouraged to contact police. While there are no solid leads currently, there are three popular theories; the most popular one is that Damien’s adopted older brother Timothy Drake could be responsible. Timothy Drake vanished earlier this year, leaving behind no trace of where he went. Police are wondering if Timothy has chosen to pull his younger brother away from his family, as he did so himself. As police look for him, a large section of the public question if Damien chose to leave, just as his older brother did. However, the fact that there has appeared to have been a struggle seems to point that the young Wayne did not want to go with whomever attacked him.

The article continued, but he stopped reading because of the knots in his stomach. This was a reputable source, The Gotham Times. It wasn’t a trash magazine. _There’s no way…. Does Jase…. Does anyone believe this? Wait, is this why Jase didn’t mention the bird and the geode?_

Closing his eyes, Tim tried to stem the agony gripping his stomach. Picking up his items—phone calls and talking wasn’t allowed on the third floor—he placed them in his bag before walking down the stairs. Upon reaching the ground floor, Tim pulled out his phone and sent a simple text:  
Do you think I kidnapped Damien? 

Holding his breath as he walked to the SUB, Tim prayed the answer was no.

I….it’s just that Damien was the reason you left. You have the skills to take him and have bested Damien in a fight before. You understand the significance of the robin. You cut us all out of your life because of how he hurt you. You have a motive. 

His feet went out from under him as he hit a patch of ice too fast. _He thinks I did it._ Tears leaked and froze to his face, and he put his phone to silent, setting it in his backpack. _I…truly have no family left. If they believe this about me, I will not let them into my life. Hell, I was stupid for holding the door open for Jason. But I will not let Damien get hurt. I will figure that out, and help him get home. After that, no more ties._

Standing up, and pushing his wobbly legs to walk, Tim caught his bus line before it left, collapsing shakily into a seat. Tears fell, but he didn’t feel them as the bus wheels found their soothing rhythm.

Reaching his stop, Tim hopped off the bus, quickly sending out a fast text to Marcus and Sarah. Hi, I’m not feeling the greatest. I won’t be in to work.  I think I caught the strain of bug going around campus. 

He then sent one to Crash and Mikey. Hey guys. Not feeling well. Can I mooch notes off of you guys later? I know that it’s mostly reviews, but I want to be sure. 

Tucking his phone away—pointily ignoring the ‘missed calls’ and ‘texts’ from everyone—Tim hurried up his stairs and into his apartment. Sitting down on the couch, he started to write down notes and hypothesize.

_It has to be someone who could best Damien. Very few people I know can do that. However, if it was someone in Al Ghuls group, that would make sense. I think Damien was worried about cousins attacking him at some point? They would know the ‘significance’ of the Robin, as well as Damien’s fighting abilities. So, if I’m right, they tried to take him by surprised, but he resisted._

_What do the other two items mean, though? And why would they leave them behind? They know Bruce is the best detective there is, and that he will figure out where he went. So, what do a gold coin and a rock have in common? Gold street in Gotham?  Is there a road that leads to a quarry where gold was mined before? Or are they even in Gotham at all? Raj Al Ghul has a wide reach. Maybe it’s somewhere else. But I should focus on Gotham first._

Leaning back, Tim worked on the hypothesis that whomever held Damien was in Gotham for a good couple of hours before he stood, snagging some leftovers from the fridge. Heating them up, he returned to his thoughts.

_With the news coverage of the event, they’ll want to keep a lower profile. Hell, if they could find somewhere quiet that had no one to see the act, all the better. But Gothams not like that, and they would know it. They’d practically have to leave the state to do so. They know that Batman’s security is extensive. I mean, if I were to kill someone, I’d head… TO YELLLOWSTONE! The legal loophole for the one section of the park makes it so that any crime committed there is legal. There is no one there to hear any cries or prevent anything from taking place. There are very few superheroes around this area, making it one of the safer areas to go. Batman’s security doesn’t reach here._

Dashing to grab his phone from his backpack next to the door, Tim pulled out his phone. _It even matches the clues. Gold=Yellow. Rock=Stone. Yellow Stone. They knew Batman would focus on Gotham. He probably thinks very few people could slip by his security net. And he’s right, but the Al Ghuls are one of the groups who could._

Flicking his phone screen to the unlock screen, Tim noticed the text from Jason again. _Wait. If I call, is he going to think I helped them?_ Shaking his head, he pushed the thoughts away. _It doesn’t matter, he needs to know this._

Dialing, Tim bounced off one foot onto the other, feeling nerves creep up. Bruce never picked up, never answered. Hearing the voice mail, Tim sighed and started to leave a message. “Hey. It’s…”

Then, Bruce picked up. “Tim? Do you have him?”

Tim felt shock take over and answer for him. “What?”  
“Do you have Damien? I know you were upset, but I never thought you’d stoop to this level. Let him go.”  
_He thinks I did this._ “Bruce..I….I…”  
“You what?” Bruce didn’t sound rational. He sounded like a grieving father.

“I didn’t take Damien. I have an idea of where he is, though.” Tim stammered, hoping that he would listen.

“Well, that’s convenient. Tell me. Why?”  
“Bruce, I didn’t do anything.” Tim felt his heart freeze over.  His speech followed suit. “I might be able to help, but only if you’re able to listen to me.”  
“Tim, I know you chose to disown yourself, but I want you to release him.”

“Bruce, if you can’t hear me, I’ll let you go. One thing, though. Didn’t Damien receive a ‘warning’ from one of his cousins that was similar to the one left at the scene of the crime?”

“Wha? Yeah… he did…wait, Ti” Bruce’s voice ended abruptly as Tim hung up the phone.

Dropping it, Tim sank to the ground. The microwave beeped behind him again, having been ignored the first time it went off. Rage, loss and anger swirled in his gut, but he froze it out. _I will help Damien. He is my younger brother. After this, I will no longer have contact with them._

Standing, Tim walked to the kitchen and pulled out the leftovers. Eating, he formulated his plan of attack.

_The park is two hours away. I’ll need to leave as soon as I can. I’ll finish eating, then head out. I need to find him tonight. My first final is day after tomorrow. I need to be back by then. It’ll take four to five hours to get down there at worst with traffic and roads— and if I speed, I should be able to cut that down a little. Wait, crap, the roads are iced over. So I should count on the roads being slick. So no speeding. I’ll give myself four to five hours to get there. Four to five hours there, four to five back. That’s eight to ten hours. I’ll have eight hours to find Damien, and get him out. I should be fine. Barring any huge problems. It’s only fifty square miles…ha. Only. Here’s to hoping. If nothing else, I can get hurt on purpose and push my test back._

Pulling up a map, Tim found the “Zone of Death”. As Tim planned out his route, he tried to figure out how he’d get around. _Hiking might be too slow, and any vehicle with a motor would make too much noise. Given that it’s going to be buried in snow, that’s going to add to that particular pain in the ass._

Placing his food down, Tim picked up his keys. Pulling on all his winter items—including a black ski-mask—he grabbed the bare minimum and walked out the door. “I hope I make it back here.”

Leaving, he set his plan into motion, and began the eight-hour drive hour drive to the part of the park he wanted. Nerves hit him. _There’s no way I can search all fifty miles of forest. I need help._

Sighing, Tim pulled out his phone, and pulled over. Dialing, Tim called Bruce.

“Tim. What’s going on?”

“I need you to fly some type of drone over The “Death Zone” of Yellowstone park. Or have someone else help me.”

“What? Why?”

“The geode and rock refer to Yellowstone. I’d heard about the Dead Zone. I figured it would be the perfect area to take Damien. Given that there are so few superheroes here, he would have less chance of getting help.”

“Tim, where are you?” Bruce’s voice was soft.

“I’m enroute, and I need this information. All you need to do is run a drone over the area. I’m doing my best to get Dami home to you. So run the drone or call someone who can help.”  
“OK, Tim, I will. But, please, be…”

Hanging up, Tim swung back onto the road.

Feeling an eerie calm settle over him, Tim did his best to ignore his nerves and anxiety pushing him to turn back.

_They don’t care. Why should you? Why are you doing this? He’s been nothing but a torment to you. Why help?_

Thinking back, Tim remembered how Damien acted when he’d first gotten to the manor. He’d been brash and arrogant, but also obviously used to abuse, and neglect. The scars on his arms were a testament to that.

_Because, under it all, he’s still my adopted younger brother. And even if I don’t like him, I don’t want him hurt._

Connecting his phone to the blue-tooth connection in his phone, he queued an older playlist. The next hour of the drive was fairly quiet. Then his phone rang.

“Answer.” He knew who it was.   
“Tim. Someone’s on route. They’ll meet you just at the edge you’re looking to go to. Any idea how long it’ll take you to get there?”

“Not sure. Barring traffic, I’m making good time, but any second lost is a huge detriment to Damien. If they get there before me, have them start looking.”

“They said they’ll try to spot you from above. What are you driving?”

“Blue truck, F-150, extended cab. I’m one of the few cars driving this road, so it shouldn’t be hard to spot me.”

“Got it. License plate?”  
“Nice try.” Tim scoffed. “I know that you can use said info to look up my address. No way.”

“Like I couldn’t do that with the fact that I could look up a blue F-150 truck registered to you?”  
“Who said it was registered to me?” Tim shot back and hung up. Pushing down on the gas pedal, he sped up. _I’m done, let’s get this over with. I don’t want to think about m…this family ever again._

There were no roads that lead into the “Death Zone.”  Parking along the side of the road, he tucked his wallet, and a few smaller items into the glove box, climbing out and locking the truck.

_It’s so quiet. I swear I could hear forever.  
_“Tim?” A calm voice asked.

Feeling himself flinch, but not wanting to show it, Tim turned.  Smiling, he felt relief. “Superman.”

“Well, kid. I have to admit I didn’t think you’d be here.” Strong arms surrounded Tim, and he felt a warmth take hold in his stomach.  “We’ve been so worried about you, kiddo.”

Taking a moment to treasure being wanted, Tim then pushed out of the arms of what basically amounted to an adopted uncle. “It’s good to see you, too, but we need to find Dami. I think that…”  
“His cousin kidnapped him? I got some of the basic gist from B. He also said to have me deliver this.” Handing over a small bag, Superman smiled. “Said you’d probably need it for tonight.”

Opening it, Tim saw the familiar cowl and cloak he’d used for the past handful of years. “I’m not complaining about having something with more tech than what I brought. I’ll change. Do you sense any heat signatures?”

Turning, Superman scanned the woods. “Yes, somewhere around five to ten miles in, and twenty miles to the south. Can you?”

“I’m going to drive my truck further south. After that, I’ll have to hike from there. Thank god I’ve actually kept in decent shape.”

“I’ll meet you down the road. We move in together, and then we grab Dami and get out. No extra theatrics.” The plan was simple. It sounded like it would work.

“I’m not the one to talk to about dramatics. Dami has….let’s be charitable and say a ‘short fuse’ for moments when he has been wronged.” Tim mumbled, and Superman glanced at him.

“Give your brother more credit.” His voice was sharp, but not biting.

Tim nodded, but otherwise kept quiet. _Doesn’t matter._ “OK. See you in a few.”

Superman flew on ahead to the meeting point, and Tim climbed back in to struggle into his suit in the backseat of his truck. _Out of all the ideas I have, I think this might be one of the worst. Thank gods the windows are tinted._

Getting everything up and going, Tim placed his domino on and started the engine. _Ours is not to reason why, ours is but to do or die. When did I start to do this again?_

Driving the remaining miles, Tim swung his truck around and parked facing the opposite direction. _Not much of a smoke screen, but if I need to hop in and run, it should work._

After he zipped his keys into a hidden pocket, sneaking out of the truck proved to be a problem. He could be seen no matter what he did. _Red and blue don’t exactly match._ Given that it was still semi-early evening, the sun was just now starting to dim. In another few moments, it’d be dark, but another few moments for Dami might mean serious injury— or fatal.

Climbing out the passenger’s side, Tim tried to move fast enough that any car coming or going wouldn’t see him. _Thank goodness this road isn’t used as much in the winter._

Using the tree cover and leaves, Tim melded into the scenery as best he could. Beginning the hike, he could feel Superman’s presence just above him, and with the communications system, they could talk. Circling the camp so they were away from the road, Tim and Superman stopped about a mile from camp. Any movement from the camp? Tim asked, whispering so only Superman could hear him. Red blips appeared on his cowl, and a smaller purple blip asked, as they neared. While this mask and cowl had been modified to show heat signatures, it didn’t hurt to have someone who’d done this longer than him confirm what he was seeing.

Some. I can’t tell if any of them are Damien. What does you cowl say? Bruce said that it could identify Damien by something. He went off into specifics, but I was antsy to get out here and didn’t entirely listen. Superman’s question explained something.

That explained the purple marker. Yeah, I can see him. He’s off to the left of the others. I don’t think he’s outside their visual range, but with a distraction, we should be able to get him. 

What type of a distraction? Any ideas? You have more experience with this group than I do. I just hear B sound exasperated about them sometimes. Not my wheelhouse here. Superman’s unsure tone threw Tim.

  _Usually, he’s so self-assured._ Scanning the woods, Tim did his best to summarize.

Given that they’re assassins, I think they probably already know someone will try to grab Damien. Given that they haven’t attacked, they don’t know we’re here. We need to keep it that way. I see a single security system, not very strong. They’ll have people looking out to the woods. If we pull the lookouts, they’ll know someone is here for Damien. I don’t know what’ll happen if that occurs. I think our best bet is to strike fast and get out the same way. Damien is a little to the left of the others. You should fly over, grab him. I’ll distract them with projectiles. Grab Damien, and book it. I’ll do the same.

That leaves you to run from people who might kill you, and who are probably faster than you. That doesn’t work.  Superman shook his head.

There’s a very small chance I can maneuver to Damien without alerting the others. And if you show up, I’m worried that they’ll grab Damien and flee. From what I see, they do have a small cluster of four-wheelers ready to go. If they get to those, I don’t know where they’ll take Damien, but we won’t have the clues we did this time. Grab and get out seems like the best option. Glancing up, Tim noted a few blips on the other side of the camp, in the trees.

 From what I see, there are three guards on the side near the road. I don’t see any on this side, but they have to be there. They’re not dumb enough to assume Batman won’t come for him, and they know Batman is just as capable of coming from any direction as that one. 

Superman nodded. They do, but you mentioned that this was an iniation of someone to join the guild. Maybe they haven’t gotten the message as of yet. Whatever it is, let’s take the advantage and run with it. We just need to think of a plan. 

I still say grab and go, and the longer we stand here arguing, the higher the possibility of Damien being hurt. Looking up, Tim noted no guards standing between him and the camp. I’m going to try to get closer. You stay here. If they start to yell, get to Damien. Grab him and haul out of here. 

Be careful, Tim. I know Bruce wants you home as much as Damien. Superman slipped up into the sky, high enough that he wouldn’t be seen.

Nodding, Tim moved slowly closer. No guards, no surprises. As he got closer, he flicked off the night heat signatures and took in the sight before him. His stomach dropped.

Damien was chained down to what looked like an oil drum, naked limbs stretched out so he couldn’t move. He’d been stripped down to boxers, and was barely shivering. _They weren’t taking any chances with that. They made it so he couldn’t fight back. Nature always wins over human will. We need to move, now._ Without breaking cover, Tim moved over to him, and gently put his hand on Damien’s shoulder. “Dami.”

No response. Clark, he’s freezing. I don’t know how long they left him out here, but he’s not responding. 

A rough voice in Arabic started to say something behind Tim. Superman flew down, and broke the chains holding Damien as Tim began to spar with the guard who’d alerted the others.

Glancing back to check on Damien and Superman, Tim noted the red spots on the drum. He’s bleeding, isn’t he? 

Yes. It’s bad, Tim. Superman lifted Damien into his arms, and held one hand out to Tim. Grab on, and I’ll lift you off so you have more of a head start. I need to get Damien home. You know how rare his blood type is. 

Running toward Superman, Tim grabbed on and felt the takeoff jerk on his shoulder. Biting down on his lip, eh didn’t let sound escape as they flew fast over the ground it’d taken about an hour and a half to cover earlier.

I’m dropping you off at your truck. Get the hell out of here. With nothing more than that, Tim found himself next to his truck and Superman gone. _Not going to argue, just going to leave._

Scrambling, Tim pulled his keys out of his pocket as he heard four-wheelers in the distance. _I need to be gone before they get to the road._ Hopping into the truck, Tim started it up and gunned the engine. Pulling away from the small area, Tim felt relief blast through him. _That’s it. I’m done, and I’m golden._ Pain then spiked through his shoulder. _I probably need to get that checked out, but I don’t want to have to go back to the doctor. It’ll get better on its own, right?_

The drive home was a decompressing time for Tim, and after he’d pulled over to pull cape and cowl off,  he felt more normal and more like himself again. _When I get home, straight to bed and then I need to study all of tomorrow to make up for the missed study time today._

Hearing his phone ring from the glove box, Tim ignored it. _Not really too worried about who’s calling me right now._

Silence accompanied Tim the rest of the drive home.

Reaching his apartment complex, Tim unlocked the glove box and pulled his wallet and phone out. Tucking said items into his pockets, he also grabbed wrapped up his uniform into a ball of cloth. _Can’t let anyone see this._

The rest of the walk to his apartment started to blur for Tim. _Gods, I’m ready for bed._ He thought, unlocking the door and then kicking it closed after he was inside. Throwing the deadbolt, Tim walked to the bedroom, tossed the uniform into the hamper, and collapsed on the bed.

Pulling his phone out, Tim glanced at the time. “It’s only 9:45? Seriously?”

Looking at the number of texts and calls he’d missed---several from Bruce, but a couple from his friends in class—Tim opened his phone.

From his classmates, the messages read along the lines of “We are worried about you. Are you OK? Feel better soon. We can do a makeup study session tomorrow if that works.”

The messages from the Batfamily were coolly clinical. “We’ve tracked Damien. You were right. If you can make it, head over there. Otherwise, do not try to follow this any further.”

Laughing, Tim placed the phone on his nightstand. _Whatever._ Pulling the blankets over his body, he closed his eyes. _I did what I had to. Now, I don’t need to worry about it._

The next thing he knew, he was back at the small campground. Damien was lying, lifeless as his body was broken by the knives sticking out of him. Blood soaked the ground where Tim knelt. He heard his own words from earlier, spoken in a harsher, deeper and angrier tone. “Is this what you wanted, Damien? Blood? To prove to you that you have something I don’t have?” Dick, Jason and Bruce stood to one side, horrified as Tim stood, covered in blood.

“I knew you were jealous, but why?” Bruce asked. “It wasn’t as if you were ever really a part of the family.” Leaning on Dick, the two collapsed as Bruce wept over his sons body and Dick glared at Tim.  
“I knew you’d commit the crime. Let’s face it, you were always going to. You were jealous.”  
“No. I didn’t.” The blood began to strangle him. “I didn’t.”

Screaming in his dream, Tim struggled until it was too late.

Jolting awake, Tim sat up. Looking around his apartment, Tim sighed. _Another nightmare? Damn it._


	5. Chapter 5

Picking up his phone, Tim glanced at the time. 5 AM. _I might as well get up. I’ll go get coffee and study for an extra hour. I hope Damien made it home OK._

Going through the morning routine, Tim made sure to down his medication. _I don’t need this distracting me today._

Jogging into the coffee shop, Tim waved as he walked in. “Hi, Marcus.”  
“Tim! Feeling better?”  Marcus grinned as he started on Tim’s normal order.

“Yeah, just needed to sleep whatever that was off.” Walking around the counter, Tim took over. “I can do that. You worry about… well, there aren’t others yet, but I assume you want to be ready for them.”

Leaning against the counter, Marcus smiled. “I guess. You ready for your finals?”  
“I’m going to study here for an hour. I’m trying to get everything ready. I’m hoping that with preparation, my fears will vanish. So, sort of?” Tim danced around the subject, when he heard the bell announcing another customer. Moving away from the counter, Tim smiled. “I’ll let you help the next person.”

Marcus turned, and began to help as Tim sat down with a textbook. After an hour, he rushed to campus to go to one of the review sessions for his classes. The day went normally, until he bumped into Cadence.

“Tim!” Cadence caught him by the SUB, pulling him over to the side of the glass entrance. “We were so worried about you. You vanished all day.”  
“Yeah, sorry, sleeping off whatever was going around campus. It just caught me fairly viciously.” Tim flashed what he hoped was a convincing grin.

“OK.” Cadence didn’t look convinced, but let it pass. “Well, here are the notes. Do you have time to study later today? We could meet up and do a giant ‘day before death’ finals dinner.”

Smiling, Tim nodded, doing something he’d had yet to do. “My place is free. I’ll text everyone the invitation, and the address. We could all probably blow off some steam that way. I’m going to head home, my classes are mostly review, and I think some alone study-time will make up for the fact that I slept most of yesterday.”

“See you.” Cade turned and merged back into the foot-traffic, and Tim sat down on the bench to wait for his bus line to get there. Pulling out his phone, he started to play games, but then felt something come back into his mine. _Damien._

Dialing Bruce, Tim tried to appear relaxed as he waited for him to pick up. _I feel like my boots are glued the cement. God, pick up so I can get this over with._

“Tim.” Bruce’s voice was neutral. “What’s up?”  
“Just wanted to know if Damien made it home OK? And if he woke up.” Tim mirrored the voice he heard. _Neutral. Just be neutral._

“Home, yes, awake, no. He’s still waking up.”

“Cool. Bye.” Hanging up, Tim slumped against the bench as his bus line swung into the drive. After dropping down into the bus seat, Tim rode the rest of the way home in mental silence.

Reaching home, Tim sighed to himself. _I’m…tired? Why? I got enough sleep._ Hearing his phone ring, he flinched. _Please don’t let it be them._ Pulling out his phone, he glanced at it before quickly putting it down. “Yeah. Nope.”

Jason’s number. _Wait, why am I keeping this number as my main number? Now that they know it, they’ll call it. It’s only been tiring to deal with… them? Is it just that they drain me?_

The ringing ceased, but the phone buzzed. _A message. Do I want to listen?_ Reaching for the phone, Tim felt his stomach drop. _I feel like I’m picking up Bane and not my phone._ Dropping to the ground, Tim curled up. _Why is this so hard? Why does this hurt so much?_ Unaware tears fell, as he did his best to simply breath. _I’m out. I’m here. They’re not. They don’t know me. None of them did. I’d never hurt Damien. Never. I…why did they think I would?  I was a replacement for a replacement. I’d never hurt anyone. They don’t care. After all, I was just a replacement. You pushed them away, successfully. They’ll leave you be._ Heartrate kicking up, Tim felt himself starting to sweat profusely as his muscles clenched because his heartrate shot through the roof.

_What do I do if they come here? I can’t keep running… I don’t want to keep running. If I stay, I’ll get dragged back to Gotham. What do I do? I don’t know if I can avoid them. I think that’s probably the best option. Just avoid, and don’t engage. If I’m at work, I’ll go to the back. If I’m in class, I’ll have to leave. What if I’m in the middle of my test? I can’t just leave. I guess I should probably talk to my professors. I’ll ask them to ban anyone not in the class at the final. That’ll just leave me getting off campus without them following me. I guess I should probably drive for a while. The bus would e too easy to track. I’ll need to park close to the buildings, though. I don’t know that I could get away fast enough if I don’t. I’ll have to get up early, then. The parking sucks. And I’ll need to keep my keys accessible at all times._

Rolling to his side, Tim tried to calm his heart rate and breathing, while relaxing his muscles one by one. _What do I do…. Fuck. I’m having a panic attack. Breathe. God, let me breathe.  Simple in. What do… No. One… One, two, three, four. Hold. Four, three, two, one. Out: one, two, three, four. Repeat. It’s OK. You will figure it out. This is weird. Did I not take…. I forgot my meds. That’s why. OK._ Slowly, Tim rolled to his side, and focused on his breathing for another few moments. Pressing to his knees, Tim closed his eyes. _I’ll stand on my next exhale._ Breathing in, Tim stood, and leaned against the counter. Staggering to his room, he grabbed his pills and carried them back to the kitchen. Dumping out his daily dose, he threw them back without water. Curling up on the couch, he closed his eyes. _Just breathe. Focus on that. In, out._

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he guessed it to be around an hour and a half later when he felt calm enough to sit up and resume studying. Glancing at his phone as he passed by, he noted that his lock screen was littered with texts and calls. Picking it up, he sighed. _Jason, Dick, and Bruce….. Wait. Damien’s number. He’s awake. He’s OK._ Feeling a weight in his stomach lift, Tim found the energy to smile. _He’s OK._ Glancing through the rest of his texts, Tim also noted that Crash, Cadence and Marcus had all called. And left messages. _Oh, this isn’t going to be good, is it? I’ll study first, then focus on whatever hell is headed my way. I don’t need this right now. I’ll be OK._

Opening his text book, Tim set his studying timer for an hour and fifteen minutes. The hour flew as he reviewed notes, text and readings. As the timer rang, he grabbed his phone. “OK. First message.”

Marcus’s voice rang through. “Tim. Don’t come into work for a couple of days. Your adopted family showed up and started to ask questions. I didn’t tell them anything, wouldn’t divulge information, but they seemed to know you were working here. I want you to stay safe, so you’re off for the rest of the week. Once they leave, contact me. We’ll figure your work schedule out after that.”

Tim sighed. “Well, Fuck. Didn’t think they’d come here.”

Putting his phone down, he resumed studying—this time for a different class. Another hour and fifteen minuets passed as he reviewed. Again, when the timer went off, Tim checked his message from Cadence.

“Hi, Tim. There are a bunch of weird folks looking for you. I was approached by two different people asking about you. A white man and a young Arabic looking kid. The man asked me if I knew you—and I told him I did, sorry—but after that the man left and this kid came up and something felt off so I told her I had to go. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. If it makes you feel any better, I’ll come pick you up tomorrow and get you around campus with someone to watch your back.”

“Her?” _I mean, Damien could be mistaken for a girl? After all, his hair is pretty long. That’s probably it._

Flipping his timer open one more time, Tim set out on his final study session for the night. At the end, he opened the message from Crash.

“Hey, Gorgeous. I’ve met some of your family. You come from amazing genes and I am completely jealous. Anyway, see you tomorrow at the final. After that, we can get lunch or something together if you’re not too busy or have another final to get to. Anyway, see ya!”

Blushing, Tim groaned. “Please tell me you didn’t mention our final tomorrow. Please tell me that.” Dialing Crash, he prayed.

“Hello, gorgeous. How are you?”  
“Please tell me you didn’t mention our final to the people who came up to you today.”

“I did. Why? Is it an issue?” Crash’s voice carried melancholic concern after a few seconds of heavy silence. “I screwed up, huh?”  
“Sort of. I should have told you before not to say anything if anyone came up to you. It’s not a big deal, but realize I’m going to be trying to avoid them tomorrow. Did you mention what building?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t say what room. You might be able to sneak in and out if necessary.” Crash turned thoughtful. “Why are you avoiding them?”  
“Because I left because of a bad family situation. I didn’t want them to find me. And now that they have, I don’t want to go back. I’m….” hearing footsteps in his hallway, Tim whispered a fast goodbye to Crash. “I’ll call back later.”

“Tim, wait!” hanging up, Tim stood and placed a chair under his front door. Moving back so slowly as to not make a noise, Tim moved back into his bedroom, and shut the door. Glancing to the window with the fire escape, he released a nervous gasp of air. _It’s locked. It’s all good._

The front door rattled a time or two, and then footsteps retreated. _Strange. They’re normally way more persistent than that._

Looking at his clock, he figured out why. _Oh….it’s like 5 PM. They probably can’t shout too much without drawing the neighbors out._

Standing, he moved to the widows, and pulled the heavy-duty blinds closed. Then he heard the footsteps coming back. “Shit.”

Holding himself against the frame of his bedroom door, Tim listened. “Tim?” Kalie’s voice called through the door. “You there? We were going to do dinner, remember? And study together?” Her voice was nervous.

Moving to the front door, Tim looked through the small peephole. Kalie stood there, along with Crash, Cadence, Mikey and Dan.

Feeling a smile course through him, he opened the door. “Hi.” He smiled, and waved everyone in. Everyone carried a small bag of groceries and had their backpacks with them.  Noting how Kalie’s eyes kept darting back to the elevator bank, Tim ushered them in and shut the door, making sure to flip the lock. “I take it that you got asked about me, too?”  
“Yeah, but it felt weird and I didn’t say anything.” Kalie smiled. “I’m so glad you’re OK.”

Crash wrapped his arms around Tim. “I’m sorry. I forgot.”

Patting Crash’s arm, Tim shook his head. “It’s OK. So, what are we doing for dinner?”

Conversation eased in after a few award halts, and Tim found himself drawn in. Studying went well—after being fueled by sugar. General conversation took over after a while, and flowed for the rest of the night.

Eventually, the questions were directed at Tim.

“Who are those people?” Kalie asked.

“Either my adopted father, or adopted brothers.”  Tim stated, trying to sound tense enough to get them to stop.

“Adopted? I didn’t know that…” Crash glanced at Tim, who was sitting next to him on the couch.

“My family died when I was young. I was adopted, and that situation went south fast.” Flinching as Crash took his hand, Tim sighed. “I really don’t want to talk about it.”

Crash let go of Tim’s hand to wrap his arm around his shoulders. “I’m sorry.”

Leaning against Crash’s shoulder, Tim shrugged. “I’m OK now. I just…don’t want to go back to the life I lived before now.”

Crash smiled down at him. “Well, I know that I don’t want you to go back to that. Guys?”  
“Hell no. You’re ours now, bitch.” Kaylie smiled from the kitchen chair she’d dropped down into. “Anyway, did you get that paper done? What did you focus on?”

Flashing a grin, Tim leaned back. “I think we’ve done enough studying for the night, don’t you?”

“Yeah! Movie?” Dan leaned over to Kaylie. “What do you guys say we watch a couple of episodes of something completely inane and relax?”

“Sure.” The debate between favorites raged, but eventually settled on a few episodes of a kids cartoon. Tuning out, Tim stared off while letting his mind de-frag. He was nearly passed out when he noticed the silence.

Glancing up, the TV asked if anyone was still watching. Glancing down, he grinned. _Nope. No one is. What time is it?_

Flipping over his phone, he laughed. It was 10:20. _Wow. Finals got us._

Standing up, Tim wove his way around the sleeping bodies, and moved into his room. Grabbing blankets and pillows, Tim distributed them as best he could. Kaylie, Mikey, Dan and Cade were curled up on the floor, and Crash had taken over the couch.

“I’m waking you guys up in like 40 minutes. You need to head back to your dorms then.” Tim noticed as a lack of response. “I’m going to have a great time waking you all up.”

Slipping into his bedroom, he opened his computer and set a timer. Leaving it up and running, he collapsed back onto his bed and closed his eyes.

  1. _Go over what you know. People have been asking questions—most likely Bruce and the rest of the famn-damily. You’ll have to deal with that. However, with the others._



Footsteps quietly made their way toward him. Opening his eyes, he saw Crash in the doorway. “Everything OK?”  
“I noticed you moved. Wanted to make sure you were OK. You looked pale when we came in earlier. What happened?”

“Ah, forgot my meds and had a panic attack. Nothing major. You can go back to sleep.”

“Mind if I stay with you? I really feel bad about mentioning you to those people. And I want to make sure you’re OK.”

“Uh….” Tim blushed. “Don’t push too far, but I wouldn’t mind company?” Patting the mattress next to him, Tim scooted over.

Crash came, and flopped down next to him. One arm crossed over Tim’s waist, and held him there. “I’m just going to sleep. Think of me like a sibling if it helps.”

“As long as you extend the same courtesy.” Closing his eyes, Tim laid back against Crash’s chest. “Night. We get to get everyone else up in like 30 minutes.”

“OK. Night.” Crash went heavily into sleep, almost instantaneously.

 _Wow. I am jealous._ The warmth and calm of Crash next to him lulled Tim into an exhausted sleep.

The next thing he knew, the alarm went off and Tim had to fight his way out of Crash’s arms. “Crash. Dude. Wake the heck up.”

“Don’t wanna. Five more?” Crash mumbled, and rolled over.

“No. Up. Now.” Tim grabbed him, and hauled him half-upright.

“Anyone ever tell you that you need to relax more?” Crash grumbled as he sat up right and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“Actually, I’m the chill one in my family. Up.” Tim move to the living room, where the mostly undisturbed bodies slept on.

Sighing, Tim felt bad about doing this. “Guys. Wake up. You need to head back home to go to sleep for real this time.”

No response, except for Kaylie who turned over, glared at him, and then curled back up.

“OK. Hard way it is, then.” Picking up a skillet and a pan, Tim clanged them together.

That got an immediate response. Kaylie jerked upright, while Dan and Cade both blearily opened their eyes. Mikey remained asleep.

“Tim. May the gods of a thousand suns burn their wrath on you.” Dan flipped him off.

“Guys, you need to head home. I know a couple of you have early finals tomorrow, and I know that you don’t want to have to get up any earlier than you have to.”  
“I don’t want to leave you alone.” Kaylie sat up, rubbing at her eyes. “If they’re really after you, they’ll have found your address.”

Glancing back toward his bedroom, Tim sighed. “Well, considering Crash still hasn’t woken up, I think I’ll have company for the rest of the night.”

Kaylie immediately perked up, as did the rest of the group. Only Mikey remained asleep. “Wait, was Crash in there with you?”

Feeling a blush cover his cheeks, Tim looked her in the eyes. And lied. “No, I was out here with you guys.”  
“Liar.” Mikey sat up as if she were a vampire rising from the grave. “You two were totally together.”  
“Not in that way. Seriously, guys. You need to head out.” Tim prayed for strength. _God, they’re worse than B when it comes to finding out information._

“Fine, we’ll give you two some privacy. But hey, remember us when you two get married.”  Dan smiled at Tim, who’d had enough at this point.

Picking up the detachable sink faucet, he turned it on and blasted them with a bit o water. “Leave.”

Grumbling and laughing, the rest of the group left. Given that Cade had driven them there, Tim had to take Crash back in the morning.

“Sleep well!” Dan called back as Tim closed the door.

“Fuck off.” Tim muttered, and moved back to his room. Crash still hadn’t moved from the position he’d left him in. “Geeze. And they say I’m dead when I sleep.”

Flopping back down, Tim closed his eyes. He opened them again when he felt Crash wrap his arms around him again, and pulled him close to his chest.

“Jeeze. You’re snuggly. Just like….” Tim rolled his eyes, closing them. “Like someone else I know.”

Closing his eyes, Tim slept well that night, with no dreams or nightmares to wake him up.

A hand shook him awake the next morning, and Tim jolted awake.   
“Whoa! Just me, Timster.” Crash stood over him, smiling. “We have a test, remember? We need to head out in about twenty minutes. Get up, eat something and let’s go. I don’t want to be late.”

Groaning, Tim rolled out of bed. “You’re awfully chipper.”  
“Yeah, I actually got some sleep. I grew up sharing a bed with my younger brother. I guess you reminded me of them.” Smiling, Crash walked out of the room. “Hurry up.”

Smiling, Tim ran through his morning routine, bouncing out of his room ready within ten minutes. “Ready.”

Crash lead the way out, slinging his arm over Tim’s shoulders. “What are you doing after today’s test?”

“I have another two finals, and then I’m coming home to crash. I was told that work was going to be slow, so they had me stay home for a little bit. You?” Unlocking his truck doors, Tim slid in one side while Crash hoped into the passengers.

“I have another test, but after that, I’m done. I’ll probably make sure you get home, and then pack to fly out. I can’t wait to see Chrissy again.”  
“Sounds like you really miss him.”  
“It’s so weird. I was ready to kill him when I left. Now? I swear I could hug him forever.” Crash watched as the short drive passed.

“I mean, I guess that sounds like me? Except maybe only with one sibling.” Tim watched the cars around him, feeling paranoia circle his gut whenever a car stayed with them for more than a few moments.

“How many siblings do you have?” Crash asked, glancing at Tim. “You said you were an only kid.”

“Originally, yes. Adoption wise, I have two-ish older brothers, a sister who’s around the same age, and then the demon spawn brother whose younger.”

“Jesus. I thought one was bad.” Crash grinned. “How did you handle sharing things with them?”  
Thinking back to the Robin-ship and other moments, Tim sighed. “Not well. I always felt pushed out and pushed away by almost everyone. Part of why I left.”

Entering the parking lot, Tim found a spot, and parked. Hopping out, he waited for Crash to crest around the truck before walking. He could feel someone’s gaze on him, but he couldn’t tell from where it was coming.

Wrapping an arm around Crash’s waist, Tim mummered to him. “Do you mind acting like we’re boyfriends until we get to our test? I’m worried about my family grabbing me otherwise.”  
“Nope. Promise rings or nothing.” At Tim’s frightened stare, Crash laughed. “Of course not, Gorgeous.” He threw his arm over Tim’s shoulders. “But you get to explain that to Mikey.”

Tim groaned. “You’re being mean.”  
Walking to class together, Tim could feel stares resting on him. “I’m not the only one whose feeling glares, right?”  
“Nope. Someone is watching us.” Crash tightened his grip on his shoulders after he tensed up. “Relax. We’re good. Com’on we’re nearly there.”

Walking into the classroom, the moved to their usual seats where Mikey sat, taking pictures. “I ship it!” She smiled as they sat down.

“He was holding on to me so my family couldn’t grab me. Knock off that shipping crap.” Tim grumbled, pulling out a pencil from his backpack.

“Aww, Tim. Don’t be that way.” Crash laughed before sobering. “He’s right, though, Mikey. We’re just friends.”  
“Fine. Ruin my fun. Ready for this test?” Mikey smiled. “I’m gonna crush it.”

“Same. I bet I get a higher score than you do.” Tim felt himself relax as Crash and Mikey began to trade insults.

“I bet I get a better score than both of you.” Tim stated, and watched as they turned in unison to him.

“Challenge accepted. What will you wager?” Mikey smiled at Tim. “I bet you’d look awesome with rainbow hair.”

Crash grinned. “I bet the same. I’ll say I’ll do it if I lose. What about you?”

Mikey shook her head. “My family would kill me if I colored my hair. I’ll buy you guys lunch?”

“How about we make that the standard anyway?” Tim glanced toward the front of the class. 

“Fine. We’re in agreeance. Lowest score buys the other two lunch?” Crash held out his left hand to Mikey, and his right to Tim.   
“Deal.” Tim and Mikey agreed, shaking on it.

Looking toward the front of the classroom—and the door—Tim noticed that a familiar shadow was standing by the door.  

Dropping his head to the desk, Tim began to swear under his breath. “Fuck. Damn it.”

“Tim?” Mikey asked, confused.

“It’s nothing. Nerves and anxiety kicking in. Ignore me.”  
“OK.” Mikey said, unsure.

Crash gently squoze one shoulder, then let Tim stew before the test began.

 The three of them blew through the test, finishing well within the first hour of the two-and-a-half-hour time slot. Walking out together, the rush of relief hit all three of them.

“God, that was easy. We killed it.” Crash stated, dancing out in front of Tim and Mikey.

“Yeah, we did!” Tim stretched out his arms. “Piece of cake.”  
“So, where are you two headed next? Since we’re out early, maybe we can get some coffee before your next tests?” Mikey looped her arms around the two guys.

“Sure. I’m always down for coffee. Where do you want to go?” Tim asked.

“Hmm…. SUB. I like the selection better. And they usually have less of a line.” Mikey led the way, pulling both of her compatriots along.

Crash merely smiled, and followed along.

Tim could feel the weight of someone’s gaze on his back. “Sure.”

Walking out of the building, Tim heard a familiar voice.

 “Tim!” Bruce called from behind them. “Wait up.”

Glancing at Mikey and Crash, Tim pulled at them. “Don’t wait. Let’s go.”

Mikey and Crash nodded, picking up the pace and jogging next to him.

Tim felt his anxiety and fear pick up, and ignored Bruce’s cries for them to wait. Those grew quieter as the three picked up their pace to avoid him.

Turning down the alleyway between two buildings, Tim felt something sink into his back.  Letting go of both Mikey, Tim crashed to the ground as the world spun and he struggled to breath.

Looking to Mikey and Crash, Tim pressed his hands to the ground to steady him. Mikey and Crash were frozen, fear and disbelief crowding their eyes. “Tim!” Mikey cried, moving toward him. “Who is that girl? Why did she stab you?”  
“Girl?” Tim glanced back toward his attacker, who held the knife close to her side.

_She’s obviously of Arabic descent. Who is she? Wait, she looks….like Damien. It’s the cousin._

Wheezing, Tim struggled to stand. “Mikey. Crash. Get the hell out of here.”  
“No way.” Both responded, not allowing him to explain. Mikey came forward, grabbing one arm, while Crash mirrored her. “We’ll take you to the clinic.”

The girl lunged again, and this time, Tim snagged her wrist. “She’s just going to keep attacking. Leave.” The blade had barely missed Crash.

Tim found himself light headed. “Go. Get help.”

Crash and Mikey shook their heads. “No.”

Looking to Crash, Tim begged. “Please. I don’t want you hurt.” It was taking everything he could to breath. “I can’t fight…”

Crash sighed. “Mikey, we need help. Go.”

Bruce’s voice echoed. “I’ll help him. Go.”

His voice was commanding, and both of Tim’s friends jumped. Unfortunately, this was also the moment the girl chose to attack, this time burying the dagger deep into Tim’s back.

He could feel ribs crack under the pressure, and pain kicked to eleven. Dropping, Tim felt his momentum slam him down into the pavement. Gravel and dirt dug into his cheek, and he couldn’t pull enough air into his lungs. Quickly, the world receded to nothing. Pressure held him down, and something pressed into his back.


	6. Chapter 6

Flashes passed by Tim’s conscious—bright lights, a feeling of weightlessness, a host of voices that seemed to blur together as a symphony with no timestamp of when they spoke.

The next thing he was fully aware of, he opened his eyes and he was staring up at a black, craggy ceiling, and pain echoed along his back, chest, neck and head. He could feel IVs, an oxygen tube along down his throat and a catheter. _Hospital? The ceiling doesn’t look like the hospital. Where am I?_

No voices, but the steady drip of the IV was a constant. Rolling his head to the side, he saw the rest of the cave. _Oh no. God, no. Not here. How did I? When did I? How long have I been here? I was at campus last time I remember?_

Pulling in breath hurt, and Tim felt himself start to sweat.

Struggling to sit up, Tim got to his elbows and looked around. No one else was there. Chairs sat next to the bed he was in, empty.  He could hear Barbra working with the others, shooting out info as requested.

_Wow, I don’t even rank a “are you OK?” Good to fucking know. Ow. Ow. Ow. I want to go home._

Noting his backpack sitting to his left, Tim grabbed it with numb fingers, and pulled out his phone from the side pocket.

Flipping it on, Tim gaped at the date. _I’ve been asleep somewhere around a week?_

Texts flooded in, from his friends. Crash and Mikey were most vocal, but everyone made an appearance. Panic hit the center of Tim’s stomach. _Did they make it out OK? Did the assassin go back?_

Firing off a group chat, Tim asked: Did the attacker get you guys? Are you OK? 

A firestorm of texts came back.

Crash: TIM! You’re OK!

Mikey: We’ve been so worried about you. Also, yes, we’re fine. 

Dan: We were starting to wonder if you’d died. The last we saw of you was when you got rolled off campus in an ambulance. They transferred you damn fast. 

Kaylie: I’ve been so worried. I’m so glad you’re OK. <3\. 

His heart swelled, and tears leaked from the edges of his eyes. _Why can’t they be here? They care more than they do._

Hearing the doors to the cave open, Tim dropped back to his back and held his phone tight in his fist. _Look dead. Look dead._

“Hi, Babs. Did Tim wake up?” Bruce called out.

“I haven’t had the time to check. Jase needed intel and I’m majorly behind.” Barbra grumbled.

“He’s fine.” Damien’s voice.

“Enough, Damien.” Footsteps came toward him, and Tim felt panic rise in his stomach.

A hand gently cradled his head, lifting it an inch or so. A thumb stroked along his cheek. “Tears?” Bruce asked, above him. “Tim? You awake buddy?”

_Don’t respond. Please go. I just want to go home._

“He awake?” Babs asked, wheelchair clicking as she rolled over.

“Not sure.” Bruce dropped down into one of the chairs next to his bed.

Barbra gently grasped his hand—the one without the phone—squoze it, then wheeled back to her computer. “If he does respond, don’t crush ‘im.”

“Ha.” Bruce grumbled, then noted the phone light coming from Tim’s other hand. “So. You’re awake. Look at me, Tim.”

 _Do I have another option?_ Opening his eyes, he looked directly into Bruce’s cerulean eyes.

“Tim.” Bruce sat next to him on the bed, cupping his chin. “You scared us so much, Tim. Let’s get that air-tube out. It should help you feel better.”

The next fifteen minuets involved the tube being pulled from Tim’s throat, and a lot of coughing. He didn’t notice Jason, Dick or Cass coming back to the cave, or Alfred coming down from the main house. _Ow. Ow. Damn it. Stupid assassin girl better never get near me again. I’ll take an arm for this._

Collapsing back on the bed as he coughed, Tim felt a hand rub at his back, centering and focusing him. Eventually his breathing calmed, and he could mostly relax.

Taking a few moments to breath easily, Tim opened his eyes and noted the worried faces. “What?” Tim asked, voice hoarse.

Everyone wrapped around him, holding tight with a medley of different reassurances and recriminations.

“We were so worried.” “We’ve missed you.” “Why did you leave?”

Feeling panic well up, it started to get harder to breathe again. Wheezing, Tim wrapped his arms around himself, struggling to breathe.

Everyone pulled back, leaving him to gasp and pull air in.

“Tim? Are you OK?” Bruce asked leaning over to look Tim directly in the eyes.

Shaking his head—because talking required air—Tim tried to control his breathing.

“OK, everyone, back off. We’ll reconvene later when you’re feeling better. Do you want someone to sit with you?” Bruce asked, reaching out and trying to rub his shoulder.

“Nnn….No.” Tim choked out.

“OK.” Bruce leaned back, shooing everyone away from Tim.

Collapsing back against the bed, Tim closed his eyes, and simply focused on keeping his breathing calm. Eventually, he fell back asleep.

Opening his eyes, he felt someone curled by his side. Damien’s head pressed against his shoulder.

“The…fuck?” Tim grumbled. “Dami? You… aw…ake?”

“Yeah.” Dami said, sitting up besides Tim.

“You… OK?” Tim asked, confused.

“Yeah, why?” Dami asked, looking down at Tim confused.

“Because… you hate… me and hav…ing you again...st my ba..ck is weird.” Tim grumbled.

“Hate? I..I don’t…I…” Damien laid back down and pressed against Tim’s side. “You slept for so long. Don’t die. Please.”   
Tim sighed, and wrapped his arm around Damien to gently squeeze his shoulders. “I’m fi…ne.” Pulling away, Tim rubbed at his back. “Ow.”

“Tim?”  Bruce’s voice asked from the doorway to the small medical lab. “You feeling better?”

“Ye..ah….” Tim said, sitting up. “When c….an I he…ad ba…ck?”

‘Head back?” Bruce asked, seemingly confused except for the grim expression on his face.

“Yes. Ba…ck ho..me. I alr..eady mi..ssed… all of t...he r…est of m..y fin…als. And I…” Taking a deep breath, Tim slowed down and focused on getting words out in full. “still need to get stuff ready for next semester. And I need to head back to work.” Tim said, staring straight ahead at the wall.

Bruce didn’t answer instead opting to say “Damien, I’m going to ask you to leave.”

Damien wrapped his arm s around Tim for a second, pressed against him, then released. “You’re not allowed to go.” He ordered, then left the room.

Bruce closed the door behind him. “Now, why would you be going back? You are home.”  
“No. I’m not. And I want to be home.” Tim said focusing on the wall.

Bruce came up, sitting down next to him. “Tim. Talk to me. What’s going on?”

His voice was soft—the voice of a concerned parent who wanted nothing but the best for their kid.  Tim wasn’t going to fall for it again.

“You only use the concerned parental tone when you want something out of me. I’m not going to fall for the pretense, B. Just let me go home.” Tim said, continuing to stare straight ahead.

“Pretense? Of me being concerned about you? Tim, that’s not pretense. You really scared us. I wasn’t sure we’d make it in time, and when I found you, I was partially right. You were hurt.” Bruce moved to stand where Tim was staring. “Look at me. Make me understand why you left.”

“I don’t’ want to talk. It doesn’t matter.” Tim said, looking away.

“Tim, it does matter. You are too important to let this just go.” Bruce insisted.

“What does it matter? I’ll leave again. You’ll be fine without me. You were for the past six or so months. You have everyone you need here. Just let me go.” Tim said, refusing to meet his eyes.

Taking Tim’s chin in his hand, Bruce forced him to look at his eyes. “Why did you leave?”

“Look, I was dumb enough to get involved in the first place. I pushed my way in here where I wasn’t wanted. You didn’t need another sidekick dying on you, and didn’t want another kid. Then, later, when you were saddled with a kid you didn’t want, you found a way to push him to the side.” Bruce tried to interject, but Tim ignored him and continued. 

“I don’t blame you, you were grieving at the time. But the bottom line is that I am not needed here. I was a replacement then, and I was replaced later.” Pulling his chin away, Tim continued, keeping his back to Bruce. “The worst thing was that I was pushing myself the entire time, not sleeping or eating for days on end to try and prove that I was still useful. That If I did well, I’d be accepted back into the family in spite of pushing my way in. But once Damien declared that I was useless, that I shouldn’t be here, all of the rest of you fell into line. No discipline for the moments when he attacked me, no word when he insulted me.” Running his hand over the small scar left from the batarang, Tim continued.

“I was cut off from the only family I had left, and they let it happen. I took a good look in the mirror that last night I was here before I left. And I realized that it wasn’t healthy for me here anymore. Why would I stay where I pushed and abused myself for a family that pushed me out in everything but actual space years ago?”

Lying down, Tim felt tears start to fall. Speaking through them, he threw down the last piece of information. “And, what hurts the most is that I couldn’t break the bond. I missed you guys. But apparently, I was right to make the move. You don’t know me. If you did, you wouldn’t have thought that I kidnapped Damien. I would never have hurt my younger brother. Am I angry? Hell yes. He pushed me away from everyone. But he wouldn’t have been able to do so if the others hadn’t been willing.”

Closing his eyes, Tim tried to stem the tears. “Now, can I go home?”

Silence descended in the small medical lab after Tim stopped talking. The tension remained for a few moments broken by-- what Tim thought was-- his own rough breathing as he struggled around the emotional lump lodged in his throat. A hand gently grasped his shoulder, squeezing it.

"Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne. Please, look at me." Bruce's command confused Tim. It was his full name—rarely used because it was super long—but said so gently that it took the sting away from hearing it.

 After he drew a deep breath—and rubbed away evidence of tears—he sat up and looked at Bruce. Who was looking at him with loss and confusion and pain. Sitting up ramrod straight, Bruce looked like a solider headed into battle. "Tim. I have never—never, never—regretted adopting you. I never could." Bruce's voice broke there, choking on an emotional lump of his own. "I never saw how much this hurt you. And for my own myopic view, I apologize. But, I want you to know one thing, and one thing alone."

 Reaching out, Bruce pulled Tim into his arms, and held tight. It was awkward—given that Tim was still stuck in a hospital gown—but he didn’t mind the contact. Buying his nose in Tim's hair, Bruce whispered "We love you. We didn't mean to push you out, to push you away. I love you, your siblings love you. We love you, Tim."

_This seems genuine. Can I trust it? I don't know!_

"How can I trust anything you're saying?" Tim whispered brokenly against Bruce's shoulder. "You'd say anything to pull me back in as Red Robin. That's what's important to you. Not me. You're one of the, no—you’re the best actor—I know. I can't trust that this emotion is genuine."

 Rage entered Bruce's tone. "Fuck Batman. And Red Robin, all of that. You and your siblings come first. Full stop. Batman and all of that comes second, I won't deny that."

Tim was pushed back in inch or so, and felt a hand tilt his chin so he met Bruce's eyes.  "I....I don't know how to show you that I care. Tim, I love you as much as I love your other siblings. Even Jay, though he's sometimes a bit of a bitter pill. You guys are what grounds me. And you have always, always gone far beyond my expectations. I love you, for being the son I never expected, the one who I didn't know I needed. The one who continually saved me."

 _He never talks this much. About anything. Maybe he’s serious. Maybe I can trust this._ Feeling some of the tension drain from him, Tim let himself relax as Bruce pulled him back to his chest and Tim felt the tears falling into his hair. Saying nothing, Tim wrapped his arms around Bruce, held tight.  Nothing was said for the next couple of moments. Nothing needed to be said.  Father and son clung to one another in silence as both shed the tears and pain they'd kept hidden for so long.

Sighing, Tim broke contact, moving back to the bed. “I’m kind of tired. I’m going to sleep. How long until I can get out of the med-bay?”

Bruce smirked, helping Tim back to the bed. “I take it you want the IV out?”  
“More that I want to be able to wear actual human clothing instead of this…..” putting as much scorn as he possibly could into the word, Tim spat, “thing.”

Laughing, Bruce motioned for Tim to sit forward, allowing him to examine Tim’s back. “From what I can see,” he said, running his fingers over the wound, “it looks fine. Are you able to breath OK? That’s the main concern.”

Taking a deep breath, Tim focused on his ability to breathe. _It hurts, but only a little._ “I think I’m fine. It hurts a little, but not much. How bad did that assassin get me, anyway?”

“She punctured one lung, and broke or fractured two of your ribs. Given how hard you hit the ground, you had a pretty nasty concussion. Other than that, you were mostly OK. Well, considering the blood loss, and the possibility of a dirty or poisoned blade. We’ve had you on some serious anti-biotics/anti-toxins and have been keeping a pretty close eye on you.” Bruce sighed, leaned back in his chair. “I don’t know what we’re going to do about her, but she’s dangerous—even as untrained as she is.”

“I don’t know, but she’s probably gunning for me right now, too. Given that I was the one to break Dami out of her clutches the first time.” Sitting up, Tim crossed his legs and leaned back onto his arms. “Maybe that’s something we could use?”  
“First of all, I still owe you one for going to Damien, even as angry as you were. Second, I don’t want you in the line of fire until you’ve healed completely. And that might take another week or so that we don’t have.” Bruce glanced at Tim from the corner of his eyes. “Why did you rescue Damien? I know that you were mad at him—and at the rest of us here—so why risk your cover for him?”  
Indignant, Tim glared at Bruce. “Because he’s my little brother.”

Smiling, Bruce leaned over. “Just as you are my son. Don’t forget it, OK? And don’t worry about the entire assassin thing. We’ll figure it out. We always have.” Standing up, Bruce stretched. “Now, I’ve got to get back to work. Do you need anything?”

“Yeah, when can I get out of here?” Tim grumbled, realizing his original question hadn’t been answered.

“Dr. Lesley planned on dropping by tomorrow to check on you. If she say’s you’re OK, you can move back up to your room.” Bruce smiled. “I’m so glad you’re home.”

After Bruce walked out, Tim leaned back on his bed. Pulling out his laptop—the one from after he’d left—he started to contact teachers and friends, working through what he felt needed done. _Reschedule finals, contact friends to let them know I’m OK. Then blow off anything else by playing games._

The rest of the night passed quickly as Tim was absorbed by his game. After a few hours, he felt exhausted and curled back up to sleep.

Waking up in the cave sent him into a slight panic. Jolting up, Tim grasped at the sheet. _How did I get here? When? Oh…. After I got stabbed, they brought me back here. Everything’s OK. In: one, two, three, four. Hold: One, two, three, four. Out: One, two, three, four. That’s it, keep going. You’re OK._

“Good to know that the breathing trick I taught you is still useful.” Dick’s voice came, from beside him. He sat beside him, grinning. “How you feeling, Timbo?”

Looking over, Tim nodded. “It is.” Wincing at the frigid tone, Tim groaned internally. _Fuck. Do I have to go through each family member? I don’t want to deal with this._

Dicks smile faded. “Tim…I never…I wanted, jesus why is this so hard? We’re brothers. And I love you. Why am I struggling to put into words what should be natural?”

Leaning against the bed frame, Dick continued to struggle to express himself. “I…I never wanted to push you away. And I did. I did, just didn’t realize it. You seemed…happier? When I was with Damien. Maybe that was because Damien never focused on you when he was with me. You never mentioned that you were upset, so I let you be. Damien was always there and wanted attention. I never noticed you in the background. I’m sorry.”

_How do I respond? I… I’m still upset. It was Dick who took Robin away from me. And then proceeded to ignore me. But that’s not fair. He was… he was doing what he had to. To keep the peace, and what was best at the time. But I’m still mad._

“I…. I’m still mad, but not entirely about that. The choice you made to make Damien Robin probably was the biggest part for me. But it was the right choice. And I know that. But I’m still mad. I would say give it time, but I think this is going to stick with me for a long time.” Tim stammered, keeping his eyes glued to his hands.

“OK. I understand. But…I still want my baby brother around?” Dick’s voice was softly heartbroken. “I missed you, and I do care about you.”

“I know.” Tim said, lifting his gaze to meet Dicks. “I know.”

“Can I hug you?” Dick asked, rubbing his left arm absently.

 _I’m not sure. So…._ “Not yet. I haven’t fully forgiven you for everything yet. Even if I do know it was the correct thing to do, it still….it just gets me that…” Tim sighed. “Not yet, give me a few more days of processing this instead of avoiding it like I did for the past…. Half a year…. wow, that’s pathetic.”

Dick nodded, but Tim could see the sadness in his eyes. “You’re not pathetic. I understand, though. When you are OK with it, I want a hug.”

Standing, Dick smiled. “I’m assuming you want some space. If you need me, call me over.”  Walking out, he closed the door behind him.

Nodding, Tim felt a small smile cross his face. _He…listened to me. He respected what I had to say. And I stood up for myself. I set a boundary in place._ Dick’s eyes flashed through his eyes. _But I made him so sad. Damn it._

He didn’t have much time to dwell on Dick, as Dr. Lesley quickly came and declared him fit enough” to go back to his own room. With everything except the anti-biotic line pulled from his body, Tim was allowed to move upstairs and back into his room. And put on a pair of PJ pants and a loose t-shirt. _Actual human clothing. Thank the gods._

The next several days passed in a cycle of sleep and healing. For the most part, Tim was done with both by the third day, and sick of being stuck in one area after the fifth. Walking down to the cave—at about the time when everyone was gone—Tim looked through the open cases, selecting a few and pulling his old laptop to start working on them.

When Bruce and Damien came back, Tim was still working on the cases. Damien rolled his eyes, poked Tim at he walked by.

Glancing up, Tim blanched. “Shit, what time is it?”

“Somewhere around 4 AM.” Batman walked up, closing the laptop. “Go to bed. You’re still healing.”

Snagging his laptop, Tim moved up to his room—worked a few more moments—and then fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

This new routine continued, and it worked for the most part. Training and cases filled his waking hours, and he slept a few hours each night. The next week or two flew by, and Tim found that he wasn’t hating what he was doing—not in the way he had before. This was partly due to the fact that Damien—while being a slightly better version of his usual self—had pulled Tim into activities with the rest of the family.

Christmas was busy for the household—as per usual—and Tim found himself back out on his regular patrol route earlier than he probably should’ve, although it had been shortened due to his absence. Running over rooftops, Tim caught sight of the one family member he’d yet to reconcile with. Jason hadn’t been around as much since Tim had woken up.

 _I know he hates the cave, but he also hasn’t been in contact. He wants to be left alone, and I’m not going to push him._ Tim mused to himself, as he got back to the cave. Given that it was Christmas eve—morning, really, but morning and evening were interchangeable in the family—Tim climbed the stairs and flopped back down onto his bed. _Anyone who wakes me up gets to drag me out of bed. Merry Christmas to me._

Of course, he should have figured he’d be dragged out of bed. It only felt like twenty minutes when he felt someone slam into him. _Who..wha?_

“Tim. Com’on. Presents and stuff. Let’s go.” Damien groaned, pulling at Tim as he struggled to wake up.

“uh? Ummm… Go wa. Tim groaned, falling back to his bed and curling up.

Damien climbed over him, tried to push him out of bed. _Demon seed, I swear to god, if you push one more time, I’m snuggling you until you stop. And you’ll hate every god damned second of it._

And push again he did. Tim rolled over, sat up, grabbed Damien, and pinned him against his side and laid back down.

“Let go, Drake.” Damien demanded, wriggling to get out of his grasp.

“mmmmnanphe.” Tim groaned, and started to yawn.

“Disgrace. Com’on. Downstairs.” Damien struggled against him, but given that Tim was mostly lax with sleep, he couldn’t outright escape without Tim moving.

Tim fell back asleep.

It only felt like another thirty minutes went by wen a much larger form shifted the bed this time. And Tim opened his eye to Dick covering his laugh over him.

“So sweet.” Laughing, Dick fell next to Tim on the bed. “Me, too!”   
Mentally rolling his eyes, Tim flipped over. Wrapping one arm around Dicks outstretched one, he grumbled. “Go sleep.”

Dicks arm stiffened. “Does this mean I can hug you?”  
“Sure. Sleep then.” Warm arms wrapped around Tim, finally brining him fully awake.

“I missed you.” Dick whispered, holding tight to Tim.

Wrapping his arms around Dick, Tim squoze back. “Missed you, too.”

After a few more moments of brotherly bonding, Tim stretched and groaned. “I take it everyone else is wondering where we are?”

Damien mumbled. “mmph…Yeah. How long have we been up here?”

Dick smiled. “About an hour and a half. Let’s go, slowpokes. Dad wants everyone downstairs.”

“Fiiiinnneee.” Tim groaned, rolling out of bed. “But I want coffee.”

“When do you not?” Damien asked, dancing away from Tim’s grab at him. “Don’t say it isn’t true. It is.”

Rolling his eyes, Tim walked out. “Sorry. I was sleeping when Demon kid here tried to wake me up. He kept kicking me, so I pinned him.”

“Please. I let him pin me.” Damien stated, dancing ahead of his two older brothers.

Rolling his eyes internally, Tim followed Damien down to the breakfast table.

“Hey, you’re all awake.” Bruce flashed a grin. “I was starting to wonder.”

“Coffee.” Tim picked up the mug at his typical spot, pouring himself a cup.

“I swear, that has to have been your first word.” Dick said, ruffling his hair as he walked by.

“Why would that be an issue?” Tim playfully growled, downing the cup, and pouring another.

Laughter filled the room as the meal continued,  and then moving to the smaller living room for the presents. Tim watched as the others opened their gifts, and left his own to his side.

“Tim. Your turn. Open something.” Bruce smiled at him.

Opening the first one that he saw—a brightly wrapped rectangle in snowflakes—Tim found himself in possession of a new camera. _But my other camera is fine. This is awesome, but I do need to get my old one back._

Feeling his phone vibrate, Tim glanced at the screen. “Huh?” _Why is he calling?_ “Hi, Crash. What’s up?”  
A smaller, higher-pitched voice answered. “Hi, sorry. I just wanted to see who my brother had saved as “Cute Guy.”

Laughing, Tim flopped back on the couch with everyone staring at him. “Is that really what I’m saved under on his phone?”

“Well, he has a dash with your name, but I figured I could embarrass him and enjoy his screams in 3…..2….1. Hi, Con. Your friend now knows what you’ve nicknamed him.”

A scuffle on the other end of the line had Tim grinning. “Luck, kiddo.”

“Hi!” Crash’s voice came on the phone. “I’m going to call you back after I murder my sibling.” Embarrassment, anger, and laughter filled Crash’s tone.

“Luck to you. I know how that feels. Talk to you later.” Tim hung up, and glanced around at the confused faces. “Sorry, keep going. Friend of mines’ phone got hijacked by a younger sibling.”

Dick and Jason grinned. “Sound familiar.”

Tim nodded. “I know, right?”

Damien blushed. “Hey. Bite me. Yours was closer.”

“And neither of you two are innocent, either.” Dick said, waggling his fingers at both Tim and Jason.

Rolling his eyes, Tim stood. “I’m gonna go call him back.”

Tim stood, and walked to his room. Closing the door, Tim moved to his bed as he dropped down as he dialed Crash.

When Crash picked up, Tim grinned. “So…. cute guy, huh?”

“God, I’m going to kill my brother. I’m sorry, that’s what I originally put in as your contact info, and I just…kinda kept it? I…. you were just a cute guy from class, I didn’t expect that we’d become friends…um, uh…yeah. I swear… I’m sorry!”

Tim laughed. “Hey, no big deal. I have to say, though, I adore your younger brother for having the guts to out you.”  
“I said I missed him. I made an error.” Crash’s voice took on the robotic tone. “Changing the subject completely, are you OK? I’ve been really worried. You seemed…..really badly hurt, Tim. It scared me. I’ve never…..never..” Crash seemed to pull away from his phone ,because his voice was exceptionally quiet on the next sentence. “see so much blood.”

Moving to stare at the celling, Tim sighed. “I’m fine. All healed.”  
“Enough that you’ll be back for the start of semester? And did you get your finals in?” Crash had pulled the phone closer to his face once again.   
“Yeah, I had to take them online, though. Luckily, that wasn’t a huge deal. I got them done with fairly quickly. How’d you score?” Tim asked, remembering the bet. “Who gets lunch when I get back?”

“She’s going to gloat once you get here, but Mikey won. When are you coming back? I can pick you up from the airport.” Crash earnestly offered.

“I’m not sure. Still figuring that part of it out. I haven’t gotten tickets yet.” Tim sighed. “When do I need to be back for classes?”

“You have until the eighth of next month. So you’re good, but I”d hop on it. The sooner you buy your tickets, the easier it’ll be to get back here. The flights here fill up fast if you’re not careful.”  Crash said. “Look, I’ve got to go. Mom wants me out there, and I need to hide my gift to Chris. Let me know when you’re coming in.”  
“OK. Talk to you later, Crash. I’ll hopefully see you soon.” Tim grinned, and hung up.

Sighing, he started to stand as his door opened.

“You plan on going back?” Bruce asked, no preamble needed.

“You were listening in? What the heck?” Tim snapped. “You have no right.”

“Yes, I do. Tim, you can’t go back. It’s too dangerous. The assassins know where you were, what you were doing. More importantly, they know you’re alone out there. Your friends were lucky to escape one time. They won’t, if you go back.”

Taking a deep breath, Tim grimaced. “I am aware of that, but there are a few loose ends that I need to take care of. Look, I don’t want to fight today. We can argue about this tomorrow.”

Bruce nodded. “Fine. But my answer will be the same tomorrow.”

Nodding, Tim walked out, with Bruce following. Once they’d reached the living room, Bruce pulled Tim into a hug. “Please, don’t fight me on this.”

 _I owe those who were kind to me a goodbye. And I need to transfer my account back here, and pull out of classes. I just need a day—at max, two—to pack up and come back here._ Saying nothing, Tim hugged Bruce back.

The rest of the day went well, with food and gifts and just in general “family getting along” that didn’t occur often between everyone.

 _This is nice._ Tim leaned back against the couch as he watched the video game brawl between Dick, Jase, Damien and Cass early in the evening for them. _I swear that freaking unblockable move should be banned. I shouldn’t have been out already._

Bruce sat to the side, smirking at the four as they played. Standing, he stretched before nodding to Tim. “I’m going to go check the streets. Want to come with?”

Glancing at everyone playing games, Tim nodded. “I could use the exercise. I’ve missed it.”

Standing, Tim glanced back at the four fighters. “Think they’ll notice we’re gone?”  
“Ha.” Bruce smiled. “Let’s go.”

Following Bruce to the cave, Tim threw on his uniform before walking over to Batman, sitting at the main computer.

“So, are we going out together, or am I going on my route?” Tim smiled.

“I want to go together. There’s more I want to talk about.” Batman stated, and Tim felt his stomach drop.

“Is this going to be another ‘I’m going to brow-beat you until you agree to do what I want?” Tim asked.

“No. I just have a few more questions for you.” Bruce stated, moving toward the Batmobile. Ready to go?”  
“I’m not so sure anymore.” Tim swung into the passengers side.

Bruce said nothing as they pulled out, simply leading throughout the first three hours of patrol. _Maybe he changed his mind. Thank god._

“Were you getting suicidal?” Batman asked, surprising Tim.

“What?” Tim asked, shocked.  
“Were you getting to the point of suicide?” Batman asked, voice hard.

“This isn’t the time to talk about that.” Tim said, looking away.

“You’re right. I’m not seeing anything. Let’s head back.” Batman nodded. “Let’s go.”

 _That’s weird as hell. He never acts like this during patrol. What’s up?_ Tim followed Bruce back to the Batmobile, and dropped down into the passengers seat.

“What’s going on?” Tim asked, concerned.

“Like you said, it’s not something that needs to be discussed here and now.” Batman deadpanned, and Tim nodded, simply staring out the windows as scenery rolled by.

Pulling into the cave, Tim immediately exited, and started up the stairs.

“Tim.” Batman’s tones stopped him. “I still have a few questions.”  
“I..I’m kind of tired, B. I’m going to go to bed.” Tim said, lifting his hand, and grasping the handrail.

“You said you were depressed—and extremely depressed at that. Were you getting to the point where you were hoping to die? Tim, I need to know the answer.”

Quietly, Tim thought back. “A couple of times, yes. When I didn’t take my meds.”

Bruce came up behind him.  Hugging Tim, Bruce stayed silent for a few moments before saying “I don’t want you going back.”

Tim sighed. “Goodnight, B. I’m going to bed.”

A hand clasped his shoulder. “I mean that.”

Pulling away, Tim said nothing.  Walking up the stairs, he felt B’s presence behind him the entire way.

Pulling his door open, Tim entered before trying to close it again. But Bruce wasn’t letting that happen.

“Tim. Please listen to me.” Bruce leaned against the door, preventing it from closing.

“I’m going back.” Tim’s self-assured tone helped calm himself as he talked. “I only want to go back to fix a few things, and I’ll be back. You have my word on that.”

“Tim, we need to talk about this.” Bruce’s voice was frustrated.

“What’s going on?” Jay asked, from the hallway.

“Tim’s planning on heading back to Montana.” Bruce said, exasperated.

“What?” Jase walked to the door. “What are you thinking? You were nearly dead when we fucking found you.”

Tim felt some of his confidence leave. “I was fine, and I only plan on being back there for two to three days at most. Other than that, I’ll head home as fast as possible.”

“No. Tim, it’s way too dangerous. That girl is still on the loose.” Jason shook his head.

“So, explain to me how that’s different from going on patrol? She’s gotten past you guys once. She can do it again. If I leave this house, if I leave the cave, it’s the same situation. I’m not going to be afraid.” Tim stated, abandoning the door and moving to the bed. Dropping down, he pulled bits and pieces of his suit off.

Bruce and Jason both pushed in.

“We’re here to back you up in Gotham. You don’t have a support system in Montana.” Bruce stated, anger prevalent in his tone.

“You were there to back me up when I got stabbed. Remind me, how did that work?” Tim asked, and felt himself internally wince. _Low blow. Low blow._

“You’re not going. It’s too dangerous, and there’s nothing there that can’t be replaced. This is what’s best for you.” Bruce laid down the law.

“He’s right.” Jason said, shocking both Bruce and Tim into silence.

Bruce glanced at Jason form the corner of his eyes, and Tim openly stared.

Laughing, Tim flopped back on his bed. Holding his hands above him, Tim stared at them. Dropping them, Tim turned his head to look at Jason. “What’s best for me? Where was that when you went radio silent and I was completely isolated? When you broke the hope that one of my family members knew I wasn’t an awful human being who would harm their own sibling?”

Tim watched Jasons face drain of blood. _Not entirely fair—You’re not an…entirely awful sibling—but I don’t care right now._  Looking at Bruce. “ When I was abused by your child? When I hoped that my suit protection would fail? Was that really what was best for me? You’re wrong, and I’m tired enough as it is right now. Good night.” Rolling to his side, facing away from both of them, Tim closed his eyes. He heard Bruce and Jason start toward his bed, but then stop and leave, closing the door behind them. _Didn’t think so._

Climbing out of bed, Tim shucked the rest of his suit, throwing on pjs and curling back up. After he’d fallen back into bed—literally moments after being changed—Tim heard his bedroom door open.

He felt the mattress dip, and then a small body pressed against his. “Dami? What are you doing?”  
“I want to be here with you.” Damien whispered. “I want you here, even if you’re a disgrace.”

“Were you listening the entire time?” Tim asked, and felt Damien nod against his shoulder.

“Oh, kiddo. It’s OK. I forgive you.” Tim murmured, affectionately.  Damien merely squoze him in form of response, not letting go. Wrapping his arms around his younger brother, Tim held tight. “If you want to be here, you’re welcome.”

He felt Damien smile against him, closing his eyes and drifting off. Looking up, Tim saw Bruce standing above them.

“Do you want me to take him back to his room?” Tim asked.

Bruce shook his head. “No. Promise me you’ll be here in the morning.”  
Nodding, Tim laid his head down. “I promise. Mmm.” Tim mumbled, closing his eyes and starting to fall asleep.

“Night, Tim. I’ll see you in the morning.” Bruce’s voice chased Tim to the land of sleep.

Waking up, Tim felt Damien—who’d shifted in sleep—pinning him crosswise. _How?_

Finagling himself out from under his younger brother without waking him proved easier than he’d thought. Rolling Damien off of him, Tim stood and went to the bathroom before leaving his room to go down to the kitchen, meds in tow.

Alfred stood next to the fridge, obviously digging out ingredients for breakfast.

Smiling, Tim slid to the side and waited for him to move out of the way. “Morning.”  
“Master Tim. I’m surprised you’re awake. Bruce told me that if I saw you, to ask you to join him in his office.”

“Office or cave? It’s kinda the same thing.” Tim smiled at Alfred’s glance.

“Office. Go on.” Alfred shooed Tim from the kitchen, after he’d grabbed a protein bar and a bottle of water.

Crunching on the protein bar, Tim downed both meds and water bottle in the time it took him to walk to the office. Feeling his nerves pinging as he stood in front of the door, he heaved a sigh. _How bad can it be? He’ll listen…._

Knocking, he waited until he heard Bruce call out “Come in.”

Opening the door slightly, Tim poked his head in.  Bruce sat at his desk, with documents spread out in front of him. “You wanted to see me?”  
“Yeah, come on in.” Bruce waved him in picking up a piece of paper. Once Tim had sat down at one of the two cushioned office chairs that flanked the desk, Bruce looked up.

“I do not want you to go back to Montana.” As Tim started to speak, Bruce held up a hand. “I’ll explain why.”

 _God, I should’ve known._ Biting his tongue, Tim nodded.

“I know that you have some unfinished business there. I get that. I… just don’t want to lose another kid. Tim, that girl is out there and dangerous.”

“As I said last night, does that matter? If she’s out there, she’s out there. Unless I don’t leave this house, I’m not going to be entirely safe. And I leave the house all the time for patrol. What if she attacks then? It’d be the same.” Tim watched Bruce’s face harden.

“You have us here. You didn’t in Montana. To add to that, your friends were put in danger because you were there. The are not trained, and were luck to escape this time.”

Tim nodded, angry. “I understand that, but….” A spark of fear flashed up in his gut. “Has she gone back to hurt them?”  
Bruce’s face softened for a second. “No. They’re OK. We’ve kept an eye on them. You certainly had an eclectic group.”

 _Thank the gods, but still._ “I know I don’t have as much of a support group in Montana, but I’m not going back there for any extended period of time. I don’t want any of my friends hurt. However, I have loose ends to tie up there. If nothing else, I want to say goodbye to the friends I made there.” Tim felt the banked anger rise again in his stomach. _I’m not being unreasonable._

“Not a good enough reason to go back. Not worth your life. You’re not going.” Bruce glared, displeasure written across his face.

Reaching to stay reasonable and not snap, Tim asked “What if I took Jason or Dick with me? Would that work for you? I only plan on being there a day—two tops.”  
“No. We’re slammed as it is here, and we need all hands-on deck. That includes you. We need everyone at top speed, and if you get hurt can’t help.”

_You’re more important than Batman my ass, apparently._

Standing, Tim heaved an angry sigh. “I hear you.” Moving to the door, Tim opened it.

“Tim, I’m not done with you yet.” Bruce’s chair screeched as it pushed back.

“I hear you, I won’t go far. Call me for your vigilante work and I’ll be here. After all, Batman and his accomplices come first.”  Walking out, Tim slammed the door behind him. _Childish, but being an adult got me nowhere. I can’t believe I fell for it. Why was I stupid enough to hope?_

Rage rode the back of his mind as Tim marched resolutely away from the office and toward the kitchen.

Alfred looked up, and sighed. “I take it the talk didn’t go well?”

“No. It did not.” Tim cut off each word, spitting them angrily. Moving to the cabinet, Tim pulled out several granola bars and a couple of bottles of water.

“What are you doing?” Alfred asked, eyes narrowed as he stared at Tim’s back.

“Grabbing provisions.” Turning around, Tim sighed, and softened his tone. “I need out of the house, Alfred. I’m probably going to go hiking at the closest trail head. Don’t tell the others unless I’m not back by eight or so tonight.”

Alfred sighed. “Master Tim, maybe this isn’t the best way to go about these issues. Fresh air might work, but maybe a walk in the gardens will work?”

Tim shook his head. “No, I need to be away from here. I won’t go far, and if you need me, you can text me. Or Cass. I just don’t want B, Dick, Jason or Damien after me. I want some space.”

Alfred watched Tim for any sign he didn’t need out. Seeing none, Alfred nodded. “It’s not safe.” Seeing Tim’s feathers start to ruffle, Alfred waved a hand. “But, if you think you need this and can handle it, I will let you go. I will keep an eye out for you.”  
Relief crashed over Tim like a wave. “Thank you.” Wrapping Alfred in a quick hug, Tim dashed back to his room.

Damien was still asleep  on his bed. _Wow, he was really tired, huh?_ Throwing the granola bars and water into his backpack, Tim snagged his winter gear, hiking boots and other necessities before moving quickly to the garage.

 _Good thing no one thought to hide the keys to any of the easily accessible cars._ Snagging the keys to the black full cab truck, Tim crossed over and threw his backpack into the passengers seat before roaring out of the garage and navigating his way to the closest trails.

Reaching the trail head, Tim threw his backpack over his shoulder and just followed the longest path—a 20-mile loop—walking carefully over snow and ice as his mind circled over the conversation.

“I know it’s dangerous. I know that. I can take care of myself.” Tim grumbled, about five miles into the loop. “I handled myself well. I just didn’t defend the others as well as I should have. And I was the one to pay the price for them. It was a price worth paying for me.”

 _It’s still dangerous. Why would you go back? It’s not worth it!_ The voice was an amalgamation of everyone.

“Isn’t that my choice to make? I made a choice years ago, am I now stuck with it? I made the choice to leave, I made the choice to save Damien. Why is it that those decisions are respected but this one isn’t? I wasn’t being unreasonable. And of course, that life come first. Why did I think that would change?” Feeling the rage turn inward, he punched at a tree beside the path. Hissing in pain, Tim pressed his back to a tree and sat in the snow on the path. “Why did I believe him? Why was I stupid enough to believe that little speech? It’s always what comes first for him.” Staring at his hands, Tim watched blood roll off his scraped knuckles.  It hit the snow, turning it pink. _It’s a good thing no one is out here today._

Feeling the breeze bite into his cheeks, he rubbed at them to only have them come away wet. Dropping his head back, he stared up at the canopy, and the bleak gray sky that peaked through.

Pulling a few deep breaths in, Tim stood, and kept walking. Pulling a granola bar from his bag, he chewed on it as he walked. The crunching of the snow and ice was soothing, and Tim did his best to keep his thoughts silent. Most of the walk helped Tim calm down.

 Hitting the 10-mile mark, Tim noticed a sound that hadn’t been there before. Boots crunching on ice and snow—at a fast pace.

Looking over his shoulder, Tim didn’t see anyone on the path behind him. _Strange…wait, it’s getting louder. They’re getting closer. Wait, shit, what if it is her?_

Stepping off the path, Tim quickly moved away from the path, brushing his steps to cover possible footprints as he moved. Ducking behind a thick tree trunk, Tim held did his best to hide. Watching the path, Tim went still.  The footsteps continued their rapid pace, only slowing when Tim’s path stepped off the trail.

“Tim!” Jason’s voice called out. “It’s me, you’re good. Com’on out.” Fear colored the edge his softer tone.  He stood framed by the two trees, looking around in a slight panic.

 _Or…. You could leave!_ Tim sighed. _He’s already worried. Being a shit isn’t going to help matters._

Stepping out of his hiding spot, Tim heard Jason’s indrawn breath. “There you are.” Anger took a more biting position in his voice.

Jason stepped off the path, running at Tim. _Do not know how to process? Run?_

Feeling Jason’s hands clutch his shoulders, Tim startled backwards. “What the?”

Jason pulled Tim close as he rotated to pin Tim to a tree. “You scared me, you ass.”

Feeling anger and guilt entwine in his stomach, Tim grumbled. “I’m sorry.” Holding himself away Jason, Tim waited for the embrace to end.

“What’s going on?” Jason asked, pulling back and looking Tim over. “Something happened, right?”

Tim looked down, focusing on the snow to his left. “Yeah. It happened. But you agree with it, so I’m not going to argue with you. I’m already angry enough as is.”

“Tim, what’s going on? What do you mean, ‘I agree’ with whatever ticked you off?”  Jason asked, leaning closer.

“Look, B wanted to talk about Montana and me going back there. I tried to reason with him, but apparently, I shouldn’t have bothered. None of my arguments or explanations landed.” Looking into Jason’s worried eyes, Tim shoved him back an inch. “And you have made yourself very clear on why you agree with it, so I don’t need to waste my breath. Added to that, you’re the one who should’ve known me enough to know I’d never hurt Damien.  If you’re going to stay with me, keep a good distance, will you?”

Stepping around Jason, Tim started to walk to the path when he felt Jasons’ hand grab at his shoulder again. “Jason, fuck right the hell off.” Tim tried to shrug out of the hold, but Jason quickly spun him and wrestled him to the ground.

“Why can’t you understand that it’s your life at risk? That it’s dangerous?” Jason asked, rage evident in his tone.

Violent anger had Tim snapping. Throwing Jason off of him, Tim pinned him. “Why don’t you understand that it’s my choice to make and that I’m not motherfucking stupid? I know it’s dangerous. Haven’t you considered that the friends I made there might be worth some danger? At least to me, they’re worth it. Besides that, I get to decide what to do with my life.” 

Standing, Tim spewed the vitriol sitting low in his stomach. “You treat me like an adult when it suits you—working me to the bone. Then, when you don’t want to listen what I have to say, you treat me like an incompetent child by telling me that my decisions are stupid and not allowing me to make my own choices. Make up your goddamned minds.” Storming off, Tim felt rage still circling in his stomach. Making it back to the path, Tim continued walking down the path.

Jason caught up, walking next to him. “Tim.”

Moving faster, Tim ignored him. _Fuck off. I fell for it once._

“Tim, I’m sorry I went radio silent.” Jasons’ voice was calm as he spoke. “Now, will you talk to me?”

“I appreciate the apology, but I’ve already had someone prove themselves to be a liar today. So, no, I don’t want to talk.”  Tim said, keeping himself moving forward.

“Fine. Maybe there’s something else I can do to get you to talk to me.” Jason said, jogging to catch up with Tim.

“Ha. Not likely.” Truing around, Tim stared Jason down. “I’m tired, and I want to be—.”

Jason reached up, cupping Tim’s head as he pulled Tim close, hugging him.  Shock and heat flooded Tim’s face. Responding, Tim felt his hand grip onto Jason’s shoulder, and the warmth wrapped around Tim. _I’m angry, but this feels… nice. But I’m still mad._

Pulling back, Tim took a few deep breaths while he leaned against Jason’s shoulder. “OK, I think I need to stop for a little bit to process. I’m still mad—and some of that is directed at you.”

Jason let go of him a little—enough so Tim didn’t feel trapped— and moved to the left while keeping an arm around his shoulders. “OK, but stay close?”

Closing his eyes to regain some semblance of normality, Tim nodded. “Yeah, let’s just walk the rest of the way.”  
“Did you have to choose the longest trail loop?” Jason grumbled, and Tim laughed.

“What, can’t keep up?” Tim grinned as Jason’s eyes went laser-focus.

“Was that a challenge?” Jason asked.

“Nah. I know I’d win.” Feeling Jason’s arm tighten around him, Tim grinned. “Unless you want to race, you can’t prove me wrong.”

“That is a challenge I’ll take you up on.” Letting go of Tim, Jason raced ahead.

Laughing, Tim took off after him.

The nine some-odd miles left to the trucks wasn’t hard for either Jason or Tim. They were in good physical shape. While Tim did break away from Jason’s hold about a mile and a half into their hike, he stayed close.

 Reaching the truck, Tim glanced over at Jason’s bike. “Weren’t you cold?”

“Yeah, but I was worried about you. You really shouldn’t be alone at this point in time.” Jason mumbled, looking over to his bike.

“Why not?” Tim asked. “I’m not the main target.”

“You don’t think she’ll come after you for revenge?” Jason asked, snagging the handlebars of his bike.

“Unlikely. We headed to your house? I don’t want to hang out at the manor.” Tim asked, leaning against the passengers’ side door.

“Sure. Works for me.” Jason said, swinging his left leg over his bike, starting it and looking back. “You going to ride with me or drive there?”

Moving around the hood, Tim swung into the truck, starting it before rolling down the window. “I’ll follow you.”

Jason nodded, backing up and waiting for Tim to follow through the streets back to his apartment.

Parking next to Jason’s’ bike, Tim hopped out and walked over to Jason on the sidewalk. “Ready to head up?”  
“Sure. Let’s go.” Jason led the way, up the stairs. “Tim, why do you want to go back to Montana? I don’t understand.”

“Why do you go back to the Outlaws every once in awhile?” Tim asked, following.

“They’re my friends, and I like to see them.” Jason answered, leading the way to his door and unlocking it.

“They were also the only ones there for you, for a little bit, right?” Tim asked, walking into Jason’s apartment kitchen, and then to the living room couch just off of the kitchen.

“Yeah, they were…. OK, I get it. But, Tim, I don’t want you to get hurt again. I know it’s important, but can you wait until after we catch her?”  Jason asked, closing the door and then walking over to drop down on the couch next to Tim.

“And what if that never happens? Let’s face it, she’s part of the same group Damien grew up in. They’re hard-core, and never get caught. Am I supposed to wait for the rest of my life?” Tim asked, scooting down a foot away from Jason.

“Fair. But so soon after an attack?” Not pressing Tim on the space issue, Jason leaned back into the couch. “I just worry that you’re still…. thinking dangerously, I guess.”

Tim sighed. “I know, but if it makes you feel any better, I’ve conditioned myself to take medication once those thoughts start. When I get to that point, I know it’s because I haven’t taken my meds… or eaten in a long time….  Or drank anything in awhile. That’s all.”  
“Tim, if you’re having those thoughts, it’s a sign that something is seriously wrong. I… worry that your choices are also affected.”  Jason said, reaching over to take Tim’s hand.

“I know.” Looking at their hands entwined, Tim struggled to figure out what all he was feeling. _I worry, too. But what can I do? If I question every decision, I’m going to simply stay in the same place. I have to move forward._ “But I can’t live being controlled by those types of thoughts. And, when I was in Montana—and living normally—I felt fine. It wasn’t perfect—nothing ever will fix everything but while days would get difficult or hard, but I didn’t get quite as low as I do here.”

Sighing, Jason sat up—pulling his hand away from Tim’s—and leaned forward while avoiding eye contact with Tim. “Tim, I really get it. I still have murderous thoughts at times and I worry about going off. And, being away from family has helped at points. And I know I wasn’t the best sibling ever. I know I hurt you. When we found Damien missing, I just assumed it was you because of your anger. I shouldn’t have.”

Tim shrugged. “I just thought you knew me better than that. But hey, you’re no worse than me. You believe in B. I did that today, even when I knew I shouldn’t have.”

“Is he the liar you were talking about on the trail?” Jason asked, looking over his shoulder to watch Tim’s expression.

Tim’s face morphed into a grimace. “Yeah. I feel for it. I’m so dumb.”

“What did he say?”  Jase asked.

“Well, when I asked if I could go home to Montana, he said no. I told him I wasn’t needed here, that I was only important as Red Robin. His response was along the lines of ‘Fuck that, you’re more important.’ And I feel for it. I believe him.”

“And he said the opposite today? Yeah, I can see it. I think he thinks we’re more important, but when you get down to it, we’re not. It’s not that we’re not important, it’s that Batman almost seems to be his identity. I’ve departed from the path he wanted me to follow, and it’s almost like Batman takes over at that point. Should I kill, he will push me out—and that’s if he doesn’t kill me. I fully expect the latter.” Jason said, standing and walking to the kitchen.

_He’s right. Should he break the cardinal rule, Bruce would probably kill him—not on purpose, but he’d get angry enough to do so._

Looking over, Tim saw Jason fill a glass of water, and down in all within seconds. Standing, Tim walked behind him, and wrapped his arms around him. Jason jumped, but relaxed after a second.

“So, yeah. Fucking liar. Fuck it.” Jason said, bowing his head before snapping back to ramrod straight. “But, Tim, it’s not just B who’s here who wants you here. I want you here—not only because I…..—but because you’re my friend. And one of the few people I trust at this point.”

Tim blushed against his back. “I want to hang out with you, but I keep worrying that you’ll go radio silent again and that I’ll…

“That you’ll be isolated?” Jason asked, and Tim nodded.

“Tim…” Jason started to say, only to be interrupted by Tim’s phone going off. It was the specific ringtone Tim set for Bruce.

“Speak of the devil…” Tim grumbled, walking over to grab his phone from where he’d placed it on Jason’s coffee table.

“Hello?” Tim asked, hoping that maybe Dick or Damien had borrowed Bruce’s phone because they were too lazy to find their own.

“Tim, where are you?” The glacial tone cut through Tim as Bruce apparently had gotten exceptionally angry.

“With Jason?” Tim stated, hating how his voice wavered.  
“OK. When are you coming home?” Bruce asked, tone still frozen.

“Um….when do you and Damien plan on going on patrol?” Tim asked. _Please don’t let him think I’m being flippant._

“Very funny.” _Crap._ “I expect to see you before eight tonight. We will continue our discussion then.” Bruce said, hanging up.

“Shoot. Wonder if I can disappear before dinner?” Tim grumbled, moving back to the couch and sitting down.

“Bruce gonna chew you out?” Jason smirked. “Sucks to be you. I’ll stay away from the manor tonight.”

“Gee, thanks, asshole. And here I was worried ‘bout being isolated.” Grumbling, Tim sprawled across the couch. “Wanna watch Star Wars and order pizza? It’s a strong possibility that he’s going to have me on lockdown a long time after this.”

“Sure. Why did you go out? You had to know it was going to tick him off.” Jason asked, picking up his cell phone and dialing a nearby pizza place.

“I needed to feel like I could breathe. And I don’t there. Not usually. It’s almost suffocating to be back in that room.” Tim said, sitting up and pulling his knees to his chest. “I just wanted to walk when I wasn’t going to be bugged by them, told that my decisions were wrong.”

Jason sat down next to him, ordering, but took Tim’s hand silently encouraging him.

“I just want my thoughts and opinions to matter as much as the others, and to be respected. I just want to feel that I belong. Is that…wrong?” Tim asked.

Jason leaned over, pulling Tim to his side and squeezing him. “Yes, and breadsticks. Thank you.” Hanging up, Jason pulled Tim fully into his arms. “No, you’re not wrong.”

Sighing, Tim leaned into Jasons’ side. “Thanks.”

A comfortable silence descended while they waited for the pizza, and before putting on the movie.  Munching on a slice of pizza, Tim felt completely comfortable for the first time in awhile. _This is like being back in Montana, with everyone._

Feeling tears starting to fall, Tim turned his face away from Jason quickly. Placing his currently slice down on his plate, Tim tried to keep Jason from seeing the tears.

“Tim?” Jase asked.

“Nothing.” Tim said, rubbing at his face with his shoulder. “It’s nothing.”

“You don’t’ cry. So it’s something. What’s up?”

“This…. Reminds me of my friends in Montana.” Tim whispered, feeling more tears fall.

“They really cared about you, huh?” Jason said, pausing the movie. “I’m glad.”  
“Yeah. They were great. Marcus and Sarah, especially.” Tim felt his lips tip up.

“Good.” Jason said, seemingly unsure of what to say next and simply unpausing the movie.

Turning back, Tim enjoyed the rest of the movie. After the fourth movie, Tim felt restless. Glancing at his watch, he groaned.

“It’s almost 6:45. I need to head back soon.” Grumbling, Tim stood and stretched.  “I’m going to head out in about five minutes. I take it I’ll see you on patrol tonight?”

“Should be there, yeah. I can head back with you if you want?” Jason asked, hesitantly.

 _Wow. Didn’t expect that._ Flashing a fast grin, Tim shook his head. “Nah. I can handle it. Just, if he chews me out, and I want to escape, can I stay with you?”

“Sure. See you later, then.” Jason said, waving as Tim dashed out the door and down to the truck.

Pulling into traffic and finding his way home in slight gridlock, Tim found himself blessing whatever god got him home at 7:40.

Hopping out of the car, Tim walked inside warily, waiting for someone to spring on him.

Seeing no one, he continued to his room. He was about halfway there when a hand grabbed his shoulder. The tension had gotten so bad that Tim jumped.

“Tim. It’s me.” Bruce’s voice was soft, and he was laughing slightly. “No need to jump.”

“God, you’re like a horror movie character who knows how to scare people.” Tim grumbled, feeling an embarrassed blush pass over his face.

“I mean, I am Batman. Part of that is theatrical drama. Now, I want to talk to you. Where will you sit still and listen?”  
“Look, I get it about Montana. No need to say anything else there.” Tim mumbled.

“Good, there were other things I wanted to discuss besides that.” Bruce said, steering Tim toward his bedroom.

“Oh, goodie.” Tim growled under his breath.

“I know, I know. I have a few questions for you, though.” Stepping through Tims bedroom door, Bruce took his desk chair and Tim sat on his bed.

“The week you left, how much sleep had you gotten?” Bruce asked, and Tim felt himself clench up.

“I think somewhere around six hours total that week.” Focusing on his hands in his lap, Tim stared down.

“OK. And had you been able to take your medication on schedule that week?” Bruce asked, matter-of-fact tone having Tim hold himself even more rigidly.

“No. Most of that week was extremely busy, and given that my medication has to be taken with food, I wasn’t able to take it often.” Tim felt like a rubber band at it’s breaking point.  
“OK. From here on out, we’re going to arrange it so that no matter what you have time to take your medication, and that you have a minimum of hours you have to sleep per week or you’ll be forced to take a day off.” Bruce said, quietly. “OK. Anything else we need to address?”

“I don’t know, is there? You’re the one who said you had questions.” Tim said, snapping.

“No, that’s all, then. Now I get to rip into you about leaving the house.” Bruce said, quietly. “Don’t ever do that again, and don’t go anyplace alone for a little bit. I promise that once we figure out what to do about her, we’ll talk about the other things.”

Standing, Bruce walked over, and started to place a hand on Tim’s shoulder. Sensing the tension in Tim’s body, he stopped. “You OK?”  
Tims’ voice was robotic as it came out. “I’m fine. I’m going to head down to the cave and start warming up.”

“Tim, what’s up?” Bruce asked, tilting Tim’s head to meet his gaze.

 _There’s nothing for you to see. Let me go._ Tim met his gaze, knowing his own was vacant. “Please let go.”  
Seeing that this wasn’t a battle he was going to win, Bruce let his chin go. “I promise we can talk about everything else later.”

“I heard you. Excuse me.” _Liar. You say that now, and then will never address it again._ Tim pushed past him, walking slowly until he was out of Bruces sight. Then, he jogged down to the cave to grab his 2nd suit and throw it on. Warming up, Tim pushed himself, ignoring everyone else as they trickled down. After another hour and a half, Tim went out on patrol, taking his time so he wouldn’t have to go home.  Hours passed, and Tim found himself near the end of his route at about 1 AM.

The night was fairly simple to deal with. A thugs or two to deal with, a mugging, and some gang violence were nothing major.  He’d found clues for a few of his cases, and was ready to go home and look at the files again. At the end of patrol, though, Tim felt himself sigh. _I don’t want B to be any angrier than he could have been today. I’ll go home—for tonight—and let him know I might crash at Jasons if it gets to be too late._

Heading home, Tim barely glanced at everyone as he headed up to his room. Texting Jason, Tim tossed his phone down on his desk as he began to throw off his suit. Throwing on PJS, he worked on cases until about 4:30 AM. He’d solved two of them—all he had to do now was pass along the information to the police via Oracle—and he was golden. Glancing down, he felt himself yawn.

“Maybe time for bed now.” Standing, Tim stretched himself from the seated position he’d been in for three hours.

Switching between suit and PJS, Tim felt some of the stress catch up with him. _God, why am I here?_

Flopping onto his unmade bed, Tim pulled the covers up and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

What felt like twenty minutes later, Tim heard a crash. _Wonder what’s going on?_

Blearily standing, Tim wove his way to the door, stopping when it started to push inward. Instinct kicked in, and Tim pressed himself to the wall behind the door as it was pushed open.

A young, high voice spoke in Arabic, along with a deeper male voice. _Shit, shit—shit. How did they get in?_

Slamming the door on the arm that had shoved itself in—armed with a rifle—Tim heard a snap and a loud scream. The arm pulled back, and Tim locked his door. _That should alert the rest of the house._

The movement outside his door caused Tim to squeak. “Shit.” Banging—and shots—drove Tim to move away

Snagging his phone, Tim pulled on a thick pair of jeans and a long-sleeve shirt before pulling out his communication device from his suit.

“Hey, anyone on? What’s happening?” Tim asked, climbing out of the window. _I’ll make my way to Damien’s room. That’s where they’re headed._

“I am.” Bruce’s voice. “They’ve got Damien. Have you been hit?”

“Nope. I’m in PJs right now, but I can change into my spare suit and go with you?”

“No, change and follow. Cass is going with me. I’m leaving now. Be safe, Tim.” Batman’s voice took over.  “We’ll catch them. I’ll keep you informed of their route to the airport.”

Without a goodbye, Tim heard the engine of the Batmobile start up and fire as B took off.

  1. _Get to the cave, get suit on. Head out._



Dropping to the ground, Tim ducked through the back door, moving to the entrance of the cave. No footsteps or voice sounded, so he felt comfortable pulling out his phone.

Ducking down into the elevator, Tim texted both Jason and Dick. Neither answered, but that was a good sign.

Throwing on his suit and peeling out of the house, Tim followed the GPS signal from Batman to the middle of downtown.

Catching up, Tim started to talk on the comm. “I’m here. Black van, right? Want me to go ahead of them to try and slow them down?”  
“Yes. Good luck.” B said. “Dick and Jason are on their way, but you know how this is gonna work.”

Pressing the nitro-boost button he’d used sparingly, Tim flew past the van, pulling in front of it and slowing down. The van swerved, doing its best to avoid him. Doing his best to match their moves, Tim slowly brought down the van speed while also making it difficult for them to move too evasively. Or so he thought.

At an intersection, the van whipped away from Tim, choosing to fly down a road, going the wrong direction. Give that it was early morning, it wasn’t busy, but it was still a city. Swinging onto the correct side of the road, Tim prayed he could keep up. Bruce had pulled beside him and they raced to catch the van. _Speaking of which, how in the hell do they have enough horse power to outlast these cars?_ However, the airport was only a mile or so away, and by the time Tim caught up, they’d already started to climb on board a smaller jet, Damien wiggling and fighting to break free. He’d pulled up as the plane started, Bruce just behind him. Climbing out, Tim ran to try and catch them. They pulled the door shut as Tim got there, and when he threw himself at it, he heard a gunshot ring out. Feeling nothing, Tim kept trying to get the door open, until he felt a sharp sting to his arm. Glancing over, he noted that the suit was ripped and that his arm was bleeding—heavily.

 _Figures as soon as I get healed, I get hurt again._ Feeling woozy, Tim stumbled back as the plane started and took off down the runway.  “Shit.”

Batman went past him, throwing out a grappling hook, and catching the plane.

However, seconds later he falls back to earth, as the line is cut. The plane—and by extension, Damien—is being taken elsewhere.

Hearing Red Hood’s bike pull up behind them, Tim feel like he’s floating as he turns around.

Nightwing and Red Hood stand. Red rushes Tim, pulling him down to examine the arm. “That isn’t good.”  
“Not the worst thing that happened tonight.”

Batman walked over, knelt down. “You need to get this treated. You’ll be staying here. Hood, take him back. Orphan, Nightwing, you’re with me. Damien grabbed his tracker, so we should be able to follow them.”

Without another glance, Batman stood. “You two will need to take on the extra patrol routes, but I know you won’t be able to handle it all. I’ll call in a few favors from the others, but you two will need to do better than you did tonight.”

 _Wow, get shot and then scalded. Great._ “Understood.” Tim responded, pulling inward once again. Turning to Red Hood, he said “You can put your bike in the back of my car and then we can head back to the cave. I don’t think I can stay alert much longer.”  
Nodding, Hood helped him to the car, seating him and then maneuvering his bike into the back.

Watching, Tim saw Batman, Orphan, and Nightwing load up into the Batwing and take off.

Hearing the drivers door shut, Tim glanced over. “I don’t suppose you’d mind if I moved in with you for a while, until I could find my own place?”

“Let’s talk about this after you get bandaged up and some sleep.” Jason said, voice soft.  “But, if you’re sure, hell yeah.”  
“Cool.” Closing his eyes, Tim gritted his teeth as they made their way back to the cave. Or tried to.

Jason kept talking, keeping him awake. “I take it you’re upset?”  
“Yeah. I got shot and then got scolded about not putting in my best effort.” Tim grumbled. “Even if it wasn’t my best effort, he could have waited to say something.”

“Yeah, I get it. He really can be…” muttering a few curses under his breath, Jason struggled to find the right words. “Well, I don’t’ know if there’s a word to perfectly describe him. But yeah, he was in rare form tonight.”

Sighing, Tim leaned back against the seat, feeling worse with every passing moment. “I’m tired. I got about 20 minutes of sleep before everything went sideways.”

“you can’t sleep now. I know it sucks, but I want to make sure you didn’t hit your head or anything.” Jason said, keeping his eyes on the road.

“Fine, then. You get to answer one of my questions. Why did you go radio silent after I kissed you?” Tim asked, certain he wasn’t going to answer. Closing his eyes, he slumped against the seat.

There wasn’t even time for Tim to get comfortable before Jason answered the question. “Because I wanted to drag you down to the ground and have you in every way possible. Given that you weren’t legal as of yet—and that Bruce would kill me if I did so—I stayed away because I wanted to repeat the experience. Believe me, when you’re healed up this time, I plan on kissing you in return. Or, if I have your permission, I will be doing so.”

 _I’d be blushing, but I don’t know that I can right now._ “Wait, would you mind repeating that?”  
Jason turned his head, flashed an intoxicating grin. “When you feel better, yeah.” Focusing on the road again, Jason went silent.

“I’ve got to be hallucinating.” Tim grumbled, and heard Jason laugh.

The next few minutes went by quickly, and they pulled into the cave.

Alfred was there, waiting for them. “Well, I can see it didn’t go to plan. Tim, sit down and I’ll stitch up that arm.”  
Nodding, Tim lurched forward before Jason pulled him into his arms, bridal style.

“Hey, I can walk.” Tim grumbled.

“No, you can’t if that’s what you call ‘walking.” Jason said, setting Tim down on the gurney.

“Fine.” Tim grumbled, pulling his arm out of the suit.

As Alfred stitched up his arm, Jason and Tim took turns filling Alfred in on what was going on. Alfred started an IV, and Tim was allowed to lie down and sleep.

“See you in the morning, I guess.” Tim nodded at Jason. “Be careful when you head home, OK?”  
Jason simply grinned. “I’m going to stay upstairs, and I’m taking you with me.”

Walking up the stairs, Tim felt Jason following him to make sure he didn’t fall.

Reaching his door, Tim remembered. “Crap, I locked it. Wanna help by picking the lock?”

Laughing, Jason did so. Signing, Tim stumbled across his floor and collapsed on his bed. He laid on his back, careful to make sure he didn’t jostle Alfred’s needlework.

Jason walked over. “Mind if I join you?”

Waving his hand, Tim closed his eyes as he felt the bed shift under him. His consciousness slowly slipped away as the warmth and calm came over his mind.

 Waking up, Tim felt pinned to the mattress. Glancing over, he saw that Jason held him.

“you’re not asleep, are you?” Tim asked, laughing as Jason shook his head.

“Nah. Sleep is overrated most nights.” Jason said, sitting up.  “You feeling better?”  
“Sort of?” Tim grumbled, rubbing at his arm. “I’m still hurting, but I think I can patrol for a little bit.”

“OK. What about the other thing? Moving out of the manor?” Jason asked, leaning on his elbow.

“Let’s get through this week and then figure it out.” Tim said, sitting up and stretching.

“Agreed.” Jason said, standing. “Here’s to hoping that this week will be OK.”  
Leaning over, Jason cupped Tim’s cheek in his hand. “I owe you something at end of the week.” Pressing a kiss gently to his forehead, Jason left Tim blushing as he walked out of the room.

The week was mostly hellacious, given that the two of them had to run patrol later than they’d usually do so, on top of cases that needed to be solved and fixed. While they did have help from various members of the Justice League, it still was a lot more work than they were used to.

At the end of the week, Tim was drained. _I’ve done more all-nighters this week than I have since I’ve been back._ Flopping down on his bed, he curled into a ball as Jason laid down next to him. “They’re going to be home today, right?”

“That’s what they said. I hope that Dami’s OK.”

“Believe me, no one is ‘OK’ after a dip into that damn pit.” Jason said, flopping over. “But, I mean, It miiiighhht make it so we don’t have to deal that bitch of a cousin.”

 _Now I don’t want to sleep._ “True. Wanna watch a movie or something now?” Tim said, sitting up on his elbows. “We can probably relax now that everyone is headed home.”

“Sure.” Jason said, pulling Tim into his lap.

Blushing, Tim pressed his head against Jasons’ shoulder. Flipping onto the movie, Tim relaxed with Jason as they waited for the rest of the family to come home.

The movie went by and Tim found himself only partially following it as he fell in and out of sleep. Eventually, everything went quiet as Tim falls fully asleep.

Hearing his door open slightly, Tim foggily rolled his head to look at the door. Seeing Damien, Tim rolled back over and fell back to sleep.

Hours later, Tim surfaced. Looking over, he noted that Jason was gone. _Huh. Wonder where he went._

Moving to the bathroom, Tim went through the morning routine, despite it being evening.

Walking down to the kitchen, Tim noticed that Damien, Dick and Bruce all sat at the table.

“It lives!” Dick called out, waving. “Hi. How’s the arm?”  
“Fine?” Tim said, unsure of what was going on. “How are all of you? How’d the mission go?”  
Damien rolled his eyes. “I died. It was great. How do you think it went, disgrace?”  
Feeling some anger build, Tim nodded. _Freeze everything. Don’t let him through._ “OK.”  
Bruce nodded. “We wanted to talk to you.”

“We?” Tim asked, pulling down a glass and placing it on the counter.  Moving to the fridge, he pulled out the OJ while noticing a plate with “Tim” on a sticky note. Pulling it out, Tim walked over to the microwave, pulled off the cling wrap and popped it into the microwave.  Moving back, he poured himself a glass of OJ before returning ti to the fridge.

Dropping down into an empty chair, Tim took a sip.

“Yes, we. Dick and I noticed that Jason stayed in your room the entire time we were gone?” Bruce asked, watching Tim for a reaction.

 _So?_ “And?” Tim asked, confused.

“What’s going on there?” Dick asked, head tilted.

“We were exhausted and just slept? What the hell?” Tim asked, feeling rage build in his gut.

“We’re just concerned. Jason isn’t the best influence.” Bruce said, calmly.

 Dick visibly rolled his eyes, obviously simply curious while Bruce was more worried about the ‘influence.” “We’re just noticed that you two got really close. He was the one you called when you left.”

 _Gee, I wonder why. He talks to me, not poking me like this._ “Leave it be.” Tim answered, standing as the microwave beeped. Moving over, he pulled his food out. Despite the urge, Tim closed the door instead of slamming it.

Gripping the plate a little too tightly, Tim sat back down and focused on the food.

Silence settled uneasily over the table. Taking down his breakfast, Tim threw back his medication with the remnants of his OJ.

Standing, he placed his dishes into the dishwasher, before walking to the kitchen door. “Anything else?”

“Tim, could we talk later? You seem upset.” Bruce’s voice asked, hesitant. Unsure of what he’d said to anger Tim.

“We’ll see. I’m going to head out on patrol soon, seeing as it’s about time. I might stay at Jason’s tonight, so if I come home, I’ll talk to you then.” Tim exited the kitchen, ignoring the din of noise as he left. Throwing a new outfit and his medication into his bag, Tim stormed down to the cave to warm up.

Warming up quickly, Tim practically flew as he started his patrol. Anger rode him hard. “What the hell is their problem? Yeah, J and I are close. So what? He’s the only one I’m super close to, besides Cass. Speaking of which, I need to bump into her soon…”

Grumbling, Tim ran his patrol almost in auto-pilot until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Jerking, he flipped to face whomever this was, friend of foe.

Red Hood stood beside him, no doubt smirking behind the mask. “I take it you got the third degree from B and the others about us being asleep in the same bed?”  
“Not the third degree, but enough to anger me.” Tim said, stretching. “Mind if crash with you tonight?”

“Course not. Ready to head back?” Hood asked, walking to the car.

“Yeah.” Following, Tim swung into the passengers side. “But what about your bike?”

“Didn’t take it tonight, figured I’d bump into you.” Hood said, dropping down into the drivers seat.

Starting the car, comfortable silence accompanied the two as they drove back to the cave, and—after ducking everyone—Tim hopped onto Jase’s bike and the two went to Jase’s apartment.

Using the fire escape to climb to the apartment, the two vigilantes collapsed onto the couch together after pulling off bits and pieces of their suits, relaxing at the silence and darkness.

“Tim?” Jason asked, sitting up and leaning over Tim. He’d taken his hood off.

“Yeah?” Tim asked, relaxed. “What’s up?”

Leaning down, Jason gently pressed a kiss to Tim’s lips before sitting back up. “I owed you that.”

Reaching up, Tim pulled Jason back down. “I want more.”  
The kisses slowly became longer, wetter and longer. After several minutes, Jason ran his mouth down the side of Tim’s neck, who flushed under the touch. Letting out a soft cry, Tim wove his fingers into Jason’s’ hair.

Breathing heavily, Tim had to consciously unclench his hands and pull away from Jason. Jason glanced up, concerned. “You OK?”

Blushing, Tim crossed his arms over his face. “It’s just a little fast.”  
Jason groaned. “OK. I get it. We probably need to sleep, anyway.”

Nodding, Tim pushed Jason off of him and sat up. “Let me text the others that I’m here, and then we can sleep?”

Jason stood, and nodded. “I’ll be in the bedroom when you’re done with the texting. You need PJS or anything?”  
“Yeah, I rushed out of the house after being confronted today.  I have clothes for tomorrow, but mind if I borrow a shirt or something for tonight?”  
Jason smirked. “Yeah. Totally mind.” His sarcastic tone had Tim laughing as he pulled out his phone.

Shooting off a fast text that read something along the lines of “Staying at Jason’s, don’t worry”, Tim followed Jason into the bedroom.

Jason’s king size bed dominated the room, looking spartan and luxurious at once.

Jason was flopped down, with a book open in his hands. He paid little attention to Tim except to nudge the spare pair of PJ pants and T-shirt toward him with his foot. “Here. These are going to be big, but what can I say? You’re skinny as heck.”

Tim accepted them, noting the bathroom off the bedroom. Slipping in there, he divested himself of what was left of his suit before pulling on the PJS. Splashing some water on his face, Tim went out and laid down on the bed, giving Jason some space.

Closing his eyes, Tim fell asleep as he listened to Jason flipping through the pages of his book.

When he woke up, Tim felt something heavy weighing on him. Opening his eyes, he found himself the small spoon as Jason curled around him, heavy in sleep.

Blushing from the top of his chest to the tips of his ears, Tim did his best to extract himself. Heat settled itself into his stomach as he felt the strength in Jason’s’ muscles. Running his hand over Jason’s’ stomach, he marveled at the firmness.

“Find something you like, there, Timster?” Jason’s voice was soft, and jovial.

The blush intensified.  “Nah.”

“Really? Because you’re touching an awful lot for not liking it.” Opening his eyes, Jason leaned over and kissed Tim soundly; he only pulled back once they were both desperate for air.

Tim felt one of Jason’s hand sneak under his shirt, gently running his fingers over Tim’s stomach. “I have to say, I like what I feel here. So strong.”

Tim struggled, uncomfortable. “Little too much. Still new to this, dude.”

Jason laughed, letting him go. “OK, I’ll stop. We’ll take it slow, alright?”

“Deal.” Tim let out his breath, relaxing. “Thank you.”

Hearing Tim’s ringtone, he flopped back. “Bet that’s B and the others asking when I’m coming home.”  
“Go answer. They’re going to bug us until you do.” Jason said, sitting up.

“I should probably go home, otherwise they’ll come here. I’m gonna shower.” Tim said, rolling to the edge of the bed and standing.

“Tease.” Jason said, satisfaction in his voice. “You trying to get me thinking about you?”

The blush that had begun to vanish resurged.

After grabbing his bag, Tim rushed into the bathroom. Locking the door, Tim shed his clothes and turned the water on to warm.

Scrubbing away the remnants of the late night workout that was patrol, Tim sighed. _I finally feel way better._

Throwing on the clean clothes he brought with him, Tim walked out and then dashed over to grab his phone as it stopped ringing. Flipping it open, Tim groaned. _Six missed calls? I’d told them where I’d be._

“I probably need to go before Bruce breaks down the door. I’ve got six missed calls.” Tim watched as Jason grinned.

“It’s annoying being on a leash, isn’t it? Want me to go with you?” Jason stood, stretching out.

“Nah, I’ll get a ride. Having you there might just fan the flames.” Tim said, picking up and placing his suit into his bag.

“Oh, now I’m totally going with you. Always fun to stir the next.” Walking past Tim into the bathroom, he smiled. “Give me like five.”

Tim dropped to the mattress, rolling his eyes. “Can’t resist, can you?”

“Nope!” Jason replied, and true to his word they were out and on the road within fifteen minutes.

The drive flew by as the comfortable silence accompanied them. Pulling up  to the manor, Tim felt his stomach clench.

“Why is it I feel more comfortable taking down a homicidal clown than I do facing my adoptive family?” Tim grumbled to himself, walking up the steps.

“Because the homicidal clown is easy enough to beat the fuck out of. Bruce—and by extension, the others—are not. Can’t just throw a punch and vanish.” Jason said, causing Tim to jump.

“Didn’t think you were coming in.” Tim said, waiting on the second-to-last step.

“Can’t cause chaos out here. Besides, doesn’t seem useful to let you go to the wolves alone.” Jason looped his arm around Tim’s shoulders. “Com’on. Let’s go.”

Slipping inside, Tim heard footsteps running, and Damien calling out for Bruce. “Dad. He’s home. You can calm down now.”  
Tim glanced over to Jason, but stayed silent as they walked to Tim’s room. “Strange. I told him where I’d be?”

Footsteps and Bruce’s voice called out. “Tim. Jason. I want to talk to both of you.”

“OK.” Tim tried to ice over his gut in preparation for the rage he was willing to bet this conversation would inspire.

“Let’s go somewhere else, so Damien isn’t a part of this.” Bruce said, reaching out and snagging the two of them by the shoulders.

Glancing at each other, Jason shrugged at Tim. “I guess? I don’t know how you’re going to keep Damien out.”

“Simple.” Turning, Bruce spoke to the shadow next to the picture. “Damien, you bug me and you’ll be grounded for a week from patrol.”

“Not fair.” Damien grumbled.

Turning back to Jason and Tim, Bruce waved them to follow him. Doing so, Tim followed behind him to the office.

After Jason and Tim entered, Bruce closed the door behind them and moved around the desk to sit down.

Sitting down, Bruce stared both Jason and Tim down as he started to speak. “To be perfectly honest, I’m not sure how I feel about you two being…together.”

At Jason’s deep inhale, Bruce holds up a hand. “Give me a second, Jase. I’m worried about a couple of things. I just want to say a few things.”  
Sitting down—albiet with his hackles up—Jason nodes. “OK.”

“First, I love both of you. If this goes south, it does not make it so either of you is not welcome here. That, I need you to agree to.” Bruce used his laser-eyed stare on both of them.

“Got it.” Jason says, nodding.

“Sure.” Tim said, rubbing at his arm.   
“OK. Good. Next, if you intend to spend nights after patrol at Jasons, Tim, you need call. I know you told me yesterday, but I’d like confirmation that you got to his house and aren’t hurt somewhere.”

“Hence all the calls this morning? Sure, I understand that. Just don’t freak out if I miss your call once or twice.” Tim smiles.

Bruce’s smile is soft in return. “OK. Just don’t do it often.”  
“Anything else?” Jason asks, standing.

“Yes, but I want to talk to you two individually.” Bruce nods to Jason. “I want to talk to you first, because I’m assuming that you’ll be leaving soon?”  
“Yeah, I have some things I want to do today.” Jason flashed a fast grin at Tim. “I’ll see you later?”

“Sure. Let me know when you’re free.” Tim smiled, and left. Closing the door, Tim glanced back at the door. _Should I have left? Jason said it was OK._

Walking back to his room, Tim flipped open his notes on a more recent file. Opening up his laptop, Tim started working on the case.

Unsure of how long it took, Tim heard a knock on his door. “It’s open.”

“Tim. Still wanted to talk to you.” Bruce came in, shutting the door.

“What’s up?” Tim turned in his chair, looking at Bruce as he stood next to him and leaned against the desk.

“I… wanted to apologize about how I phrased thing earlier…about you going back to Montana. I know that those friends were important to you. I know that. I just… I worry if you go that you won’t come back. It does seem that Montana was truthfully healthier for you.” Bruce said, running his hand through his hair.

“Probably.” Tim agrees. “But I understand. I need to be on hand here for work. I get it.”  
“Tim…I meant it when I said that you are more important that Batman, or any other work you do.” His hand descended on Tim’s shoulder. “I promise you that.”

“You say that, but then you act like that’s all that matters. So, forgive me for not believing you.” Turning back to his case, Tim tried to focus.

“I get it. I just wanted to ask you to not discuss your relationship with Jason with me, OK? Beyond what I’m about to say.” Bruce said, standing up and smiling.

“OK?” Tim said unsure. “What do you want me to know?”  
“Are you sure about this? I worry about him hurting you again. He beat you badly, last time. What happens if he loses his mind again?” Bruce asked, earnestly.

“Does one bad happenstance control the rest of your life? One mistake?” Tim asks, flipping over a page of his case file.

“I… no. If you want this, I want you happy. So, yeah. If this is what I choose, I won’t say anything.” Bruce reached over, squeezing his shoulder. “That’s all. If you want to go back to Montana to  be happy, that’s what you need to do. I know I’ve come across like an ass the last couple of days, not trusting your judgement. I just want you happy.” Reaching over, Bruce cupped Tim’s chin in his hand. “If you need to leave to be happy, I want you to do that.”   
Searching Bruce’s face, Tim watched for any deception. Seeing none, he smiled. Tim nodded. “Got it. B?”

Bruce tilted his head. “Tim?”

“Thanks.” Tim could see sadness flooding Bruce’s eyes.

“OK. Let me know when you plan to go back. I want an actual goodbye this time.” Bruce turned, leaving.

 _Why does my stomach hurt? It’s what I wanted…._ Picking up his phone, Tim started to text everyone. The weight settled heavier into his gut. Hesitating, Tim place his phone back on his desk. “I don’t want that anymore, do I?”

His gut lightened. “I want to say good bye, but I don’t know that I need to go back for more than a day.”

Glancing through tickets on the cheapest airline, Tim found one and settled back to work on his case.

That night, Tim ducked down to the cave, finding Bruce and Damien there.

“Hey, I’ve got a ticket for heading back to Montana.” He said, leaning over Bruce’s shoulder.

“Oh.” Sadness filled the single syllable. “OK.” Bruce flashed a fake grin.

“Yeah. I’ll let everyone else know later.” Tim smiled. “Oh, and I only really plan on being gone for like three to four days max.” Walking over to his car, Tim swung in.

Heading out on patrol, Tim went through the routine, stopping a few muggings. Everything else was mostly quiet.

Feeling a hand tap him on the shoulder, Tim turned.

Red Hood stood there. “Hey.”  
“Hi. What’s up?” Nodding, Tim stretched.

“What’s this about you leaving for a day or so?” Hood asked. _God, I wish I could see his face._

“I am, I was going to mention it to you later.” Tim smiled. “Wanna meet me after we’re done?”

“Sure.” Jasons voice was small. “See you later.”

Red Hood vanished over a few rooftops.

After another hour, Tim headed home, satisfied that nothing much was happening tonight.

Getting back to the cave, Tim found it mostly empty. Alfred nodded to him, and Tim flashed a smile at him as he pulled out his phone. Shooting a text to Jason, Tim sat down by the bat-computer.

A few moments later, the roar of a bike came through. Jason pulled in, and swung off his bike. “Your room. I want to talk privately.” His voice was simmering with anger.

“OK.” They didn’t speak again until Jason closed Tim’s bedroom door behind them.

“Did you actually mean it when you said you wanted to be with me? Or were you lying?” Jason’s voice was rough.

“Yes, I do. I just needed to say goodbye. That’s all. I’ll be back within a few days.” Tim walked over, reaching out to Jason.

Jason pulled Tim to him. “Promise me that you won’t be gone for a long time.”

“I won’t.”


	9. Chapter 9

And he wasn’t. Flying in early on the day before classes started, Tim immediately met up with Crash.

Crash wrapped his arms around Tim. “I’ve been so worried. How are you?”

Grinning, Tim hugged Crash hard. “I’m great. I patched things up with my family members, so I’ll be going back in a couple of days.”

Crash had a small smile. “I kinda figured that’s why you were there for so long.”

Driving back to Bozeman was a bit of trip for Tim. _Wow. It’s so nice to be back._

Mikey, Cadence, Dan,  and Kaylie all sprung on him as soon as they got back to campus.

“We missed you.” Pulling Tim to her, Mikey crushed him. Everyone else gathered around, wrapping him  tightly.

“I missed you guys too.” Tim smiled. “But I’ve got something to tell you guys. Let me buy dinner and I’ll explain.”

Relaying the fact that he’d be leaving, Tim felt a weight leave his chest. “And I wanted to apologize for keeping a lot of this from you. When I came here, I didn’t plan on ever going back to my family. However, we’ve reconciled. I wanted…” glancing around at the mix of melancholy grins surrounding him, “I wanted to say thank you guys. I really needed friends, and you provided them.”  
“We’re still gonna be friends, Tim. We’ll still miss you, but we’re happy if you’re happy. You still need to come and visit. And keep in touch.” Crash used a business tone. “So yeah. Still friends.”

“OK. Crash, there’s one other thing I wanted to talk to you about.” Tim smiled, and the two began to talk business.

After the conversation with his friend, Tim quickly packed bits and pieces of his apartment, and transferred the lease.

Smiling, Crash took the key. “Are you sure about this? You don’t have to.”  
Tim grinned back. “I don’t need it, and I’ve paid the lease. I know how much it costs to live on campus. This might be able to help you save some cash.”

Crash turned away, crying. “I love you. Thank you.”

Smiling, Tim nodded. “Not a problem. I’m going to talk to Marcus and then hit the road home.”  
Crash sniffed, tears streaming. “I still love you.”  
“Uh-huh.” Nodding to Crash, Tim hugged him and then left.

Driving over to the Dancing Moose. He’d been avoiding talking to Marcus, but he wanted to say goodbye.

Walking in, Tim heard a screech from Sarah, who basically climbed over the counter. “Tim!”

Wrapping her arms around him, she wept. “I was so scared. Are you OK?”  
Holding onto her, Tim tried to comfort her. “I’m Ok. Shh.”

Letting her hold onto him, Tim didn’t notice when Marcus emerged from the kitchen in the back.   
Speed-walking over, Marcus joined in the group hug.

“I was so worried about you, Tim.” Pulling back, Marcus scanned Tim. “Are you still hurt?”

“No, I’m fine. I wanted to talk to you, though.” Feeling his stomach flip over, Tim tried to keep a smile on his face. “I’m going home. Things soothed out there.”  
A few seconds passed, and Marcus stayed silent. “OK. If you’re certain, you go home. Just know that if you need to leave again, you have a job here.”

Tim felt tears leak. “Thank you. So much. It’s a comfort knowing I have a place out here.”

“I take it you are hitting the road tonight?” Marcus smiled at Tim’s confusion. “you look like you’re dressed for travel.”  
“I am.” Tim smiled. “I’m gonna be glad to be home.”  
“Good. Go.” Marcus turned away, surreptitiously wiping away tears as he did so.

Tim nodded, wrapped his arms around Sarah one last time, and then left.

The trip home went by quickly, as Tim didn’t stop for long.

Pulling into the drive, Tim sighed after stretching out his back.

Pulling out the small bag, Tim walked inside.

Immediately, Tim heard running footsteps. Arms wrapped around him.

“Tim. We didn’t expect you for another day or so.” Bruce said, pulling Tim into a side-hug.

“I wanted to get home a little faster.” Tim said, smiling.

“Well, that works.” Jason’s voice came from behind him. Turning, Tim felt Jason pull him away from Bruce.

Tim felt a kiss pressed to his temple. “I’m glad to be home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. Thank you to all of you who commented, or who read the story the whole way through. :-)


End file.
